Three Lives Relived: Time Turners & Unforgivable's
by Jordina
Summary: During the middle of a fight, something goes terribly wrong and the Trio wakes up in their 14 year old bodies. Round Two: Who will live? Who will die? The List: Leave the Dursleys, Destroy the Horcruxes, Mend relationships, and kill Voldemort at all cost.
1. Prologue: The Time Turner & Unforgivable

Prologue:

The Time Turner and Unforgivables

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I certainly make no money from writing this, but feel free to pay me in reviews:) Thanks to PhilosopherStone909, who is my unofficial Beta!_

It had been twenty years since the war had ended. And within those years, arose another war. A mere fifteen year break before another wizard decided that it was _his _time to shine. _His _time to succeed in what the previous Dark Lord had failed to achieve. This wizard, a wizard no one would have suspected, and the only indicator had been his Slytherin placement, was one Blaise Zabini; an arrogant, old fashioned pure-blood who enjoyed the same sick and twisted entertainment that Lord Voldemort once had.

In some ways he acted just as Voldemort had, in others, he was a unique type of twisted. He had begun his movement ten years after the end of the war; working on the lesser communities of Africa and South America. It wasn't until five years ago that he had taken a larger approach by targeting larger countries. He was ruthless and unmerciful. The wizarding world had been shocked to find that another dark wizard had grown to power right under the Ministry's nose. But this time they had an adult and very experienced Harry Potter heading the Auror department, and that gave the wizarding world hope, despite the sorry state of the community.

Hogwarts, despite their best efforts had closed, and the world seemed to be under attack...again. For protection, and to create a unified front, the property which held the Burrow now held more homes for more families. Houses had been built for all of the Weasley children, and by extension, Harry and Hermione. It was a Saturday afternoon that they had all managed to squeeze into the Burrow for family night, all the children sitting on the floor and spouses sitting in their counterpart's laps. Despite the constricted space, the atmosphere was happy and cozy.  
>George had just finished retelling the story of how he and Fred had managed to run the pink toad Umbridge from the grounds of Hogwarts when the floo flared to life.<p>

Susan Bones stepped out of the fireplace. Susan was head of the Department of International Affairs, and had been missing for the past six months. Percy Weasley, the Minister of Magic, had risen quickly to greet her when he froze, as did the others in the room. Susan's face was pale and her eyes glassy. She was physically present, but not mentally. The Imperius Curse. Noticing this, Harry shot to his feet, causing Ginny to land promptly on the ground beside her daughter. But before she could speak Susan opened her mouth. Her voice sounded monotone and forced.

"Hello Mr. Potter. You'll be pleased to know that the American, Brazilian, and Russian Ministries have fallen and are now under my control. Britain is next." When Susan finished her forced message she collapsed to the ground as the spell was released from upon her. The younger children screamed. The older ones looked around at their parents to judge their reactions. But the adults in the room had seen many things and had fought many battles. They knew how to keep their face void of any and all emotion. Ginny, who was now back on her feet, turned toward her mother.

"Mum, it's getting late. Could you please take the children and make sure they are ready for bed?" She gave her mother a meaningful look. All of the children would be staying with Molly and Arthur tonight.

"Of course Ginny. Come along children. You heard her." She looked over at her husband and smiled warmly. "Arthur dear, could you assist me?"

Without word he rose to his feet and kissed his wife on the cheek before ushering all the children out. Once the room was clear of children, minus Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, both of whom were now adults, everyone began speaking at once.

"Alright quiet you lot!" Bill Weasley spoke over the others, slowly rising from his seat, allowing his wife to take the spot he had vacated. "We aren't teenagers anymore. One at time!"

Ginny, a leading healer in the wizarding community, rushed over to assist Susan. Her face paled. Susan Bones was dead. She looked up at the other waiting faces and shook her head sadly.

"Her body couldn't fight the curse. And when it was released, her body gave out." Ginny declared. The others lowered their heads some, but Harry spoke up.

"Zabini has to be stopped. Tonight." The others looked at him with a mixture of shock and awe. Harry hadn't rushed into a fight since the final battle. And here he was now, suggesting that Blaise Zabini be killed _tonight_. Ron, Harry's best mate, gave a curt nod before leaving the room to change into something more appropriate for the job. He stopped though when Hermione had begun to follow behind him.

"You aren't going." He told her boldly. She blinked a time or two.

"I'm sorry; I thought I heard you tell me that I wasn't going. Surely I misheard. Because _my _Ronald Weasley would know better than to tell _me _what I can and _cannot _do. Especially after everything we have been though." Ron flushed and had the decency to look ashamed. Hermione may head the Department of Mysteries, but she was just as capable as her Auror husband and best friend. Hermione stepped forward and together they walked out the front door. They would return momentarily, ready for action. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Love, I know you want to come. But I have to ask you to stay with the kids." His voice was pleading. Ginny bit the inside of her cheek, to stop herself from saying something she might regret, before nodding.

"Of course." And then with a look of determination she said sternly and confidently, "I _will _see you in the morning when you get back." And with that she placed a heated lasting kiss on her husband's soft lips before retreating up the stairs to help her mother and father with all the children.

Harry blushed as the others smirked at him with knowing looks. He cleared his throat. "We need a way to find Zabini."

Charlie, who had been sitting quietly with his wife, opened his mouth to speak. But as if a god above had heard Harry's prayer, the floo flared to life for the second time that night. This time a tall, aristocratic blonde stepped through the fireplace. Without a word he cleared his attire of all soot, and after looking up from Susan's body he made eye-contact with Harry.

"I see you managed to locate Susan." He said in a smooth, calm, and composed voice.

"She arrived here not too long ago under the Imperius. She relayed a message to us and when the spell was released from her, her body gave out in exhaustion." Harry answered. "No doubt having been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse as well."

"Her family will be sad to hear of it." The blonde spoke quietly.

"Yes, they will." Harry said equally soft. "Draco, why have you come here tonight? Is everything alright? Astoria, Scorpius, are they ok?" Harry questioned his friend. After the final battle, when everyone had returned for their seventh year, Harry and Draco had managed to place everything aside and start anew. After all, Draco's mother had saved him, _Harry Potter_'s, life. Since then, the two had maintained a steady friendship and quickly learned that the two had many common interests and got along. Draco smiled at his friend, always the worrier.

"They are fine. I have them in a heavily guarded manor in a secluded manor in Poland. I have come to tell you that three more ministries have fallen," He looks down at Susan. "But I assume you already know."

Harry nodded. "We do. We are going to find him tonight. We'll search all night if we have to." His voice was thick with determination.

Draco smirked, not a rude smirk, but a knowing one. "I suppose," he drawled, "It would take all night...that is, if I hadn't come here to not only tell you of the ministries, but to tell you _where _Zabini is." Harry's eyes, along with the others in the room, widened incredibly. Draco, along with being a new friend, had made the sacrifice of his godfather before him and had become a spy. He wasn't in the close position that Severus had been with Voldemort, but he was close enough. Draco chuckled at the looks on their faces. Harry huffed.

"Well don't just stand there Malfoy. Tell us!" He reverted back to the use of "Malfoy" as he often did in his frustration; just as Draco would revert back to the use of "Potter."

"Well it just so happens, that he decided to make a visit to the ruins of Hogwarts. It is my belief that he is searching for something there. What, I do not know, but I thought that this information would be of some use to you." He bowed his head in recognition of Harry's expertise in the area.

"Useful indeed." Harry said contemplatively with his finger on his chin, tapping. He was ready to go; he just had to wait for the other two-thirds of his trio. As soon as the thought came, the couple walked in the door ready for battle.

"Malfoy." Ron bowed his head in acknowledgement. He treated Draco with grudging respect and that was all. Draco returned the gesture.

"I was just telling Harry where Zabini is."

Hermione perked up. "Oh? Where is he then?"

"Like I told Harry, I do not know why, but he is at the Hogwarts ruins. It is my belief he is searching for something."

Like Harry had done earlier, Hermione looked thoughtful. Ron on the other hand was getting impatient. "Come on guys. Let's go!" He tugged on Hermione's arm, who quickly grabbed Harry's arm and they were being dragged out of the Burrow by Ron. Before Harry cleared the room he called back to Draco. "Thanks Draco. Do me a favor and let Hannah and Neville know. Tell them we will be okay though." And with that they were out of the house. They quickly found themselves running to break through the ward barrier so they could Apparate to Hogwarts.

It didn't take long, and soon they found themselves amongst rubble and debris. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak that he carried with him at all times and enlarged it to cover the three of them.

"This better not be a trap!" Ron hissed. The other two rolled their eyes. Ron still very much disliked Draco...only in private though. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Point Me Blaise Zabini." She whispered softly. The wand swiveled in all directions before pointing to their right. They turned and Harry led the way.

They came upon a few of Zabini's men that were easily stunned and banished to the Auror Department at the Ministry. They followed the direction the wand pointed. They had been walking for a few minutes when Ron tripped on some of the rubble and yelped out loud. Harry had clasped a hand over his mouth but it was too late. They were surrounded by the enemy. Harry sighed. Ron muttered an apology and Hermione quickly said, "It's only six of them. We can do this in our sleep."

The enemy was taken by surprise when three figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Ron, using a new favorite tactic he learned, immediately stepped forward, quickly pulled his arm back before sending it forward with such strength and speed that the man's jaw cracked in a volume that caused everyone to pause in favor of watching the man drop to the ground in great pain. Ron smirked. Harry and Hermione used the distraction to their advantage and Harry, preferring wands over fists, cast the first spell, effectively stunning an unsuspecting attacker. Hermione raised her want to strike.

"Crucio!" Cried a voice that…_wasn't _Hermione's? Harry glanced over to see Hermione twisting on the ground in pain as a man stood over her with a twisted smile on his face. He stunned the man who had just cast a cutting curse against him and was about to turn to help Hermione when the man holding her under the Crucio fell dead to the ground. Ron stood right behind him with a look on his face that frightened even Harry somewhat.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, wand raised, to hit the wizard who was coming up behind Ron as he was bent over helping Hermione up.

"Confringo!" Came Hermione's hoarse voice and Harry had to duck so it wouldn't hit him. His back felt hot and he heard a small explosion and turned around to see a female wizard up in flames. Hermione had saved Harry from a terrible fate.

"Thanks!" He said relieved as he rushed to her side, where Ron was supporting her.

"I'm fine Ronald." She said weakly. The group stood there for a few minutes so Hermione could regain enough energy to keep moving. They continued in the general direction when they finally came upon the one they were looking for. He had been bent over, riffling through the rubble when they approached, but he slowly stood up as they came to a stop behind him. Zabini was backed into a piece of larger rubble that ironically resembled a corner. Ron smirked.

"Backed into a corner now Zabini."

The man didn't react. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley, for pointing out to me what a corner looks like. I see Hogwarts did you a lot of good."

"Should you really taunt your captors?" Hermione asked smoothly, masking her pain.

Zabini sneered at her. "Do not speak to me you filthy _Mudblood_." He spit in her general direction. Here, Harry expected Ron to attack. And had they still been in Hogwarts he would have. But since the final battle, he had been able to use restraint. Restraint that Severus Snape, critic of all Gryffindor's alike, would have approved of.

Hermione however, ever so calm and composed, allowed herself less restraint in certain instances. And this was one of them. Zabini, a second later, found himself contorting on the ground in pain; it lasted for only a second, as it was more righteous anger, but it long enough for the message to seep in. He was now leaned back against the corner breathing hard to catch his breath.

He looked up at the three who had their wands pointed directly at his heart. His face broke into a cocky grin. He raised his hand and muttered something that the trio couldn't hear. In the next instant, dirt and sand whirled around the three in a mass storm. Their vision blocked, they couldn't see Zabini. But within seconds, Hermione had raised her wand and yelled loudly over the storm,

"Alesto Momentum!" The dirt and muck didn't stop, but it slowed down enough for them to see Zabini.

He had a chain out around his neck, and attached to it was a golden circle, with an hourglass in its border.

"But they were all destroyed in our fifth year! How..." Hermione trailed off. Zabini had begun to spin the notch as he stared intently within the hourglass with a sly smile twisting his features.

Without a second thought, the three raised their wands and simultaneously yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Bright green light burst out in all directions and filled them up. The only thing they could hear other than Blaise Zabini's final scream, was the sound of glass shattering. And then all was black.

_Authors Note: An update will come tomorrow:) Oh, and please review!_


	2. 1: I'm Sorry When?

Chapter One:

I'm Sorry When?

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter and I am still not making any money from writing this. Thanks to PhilosopherStone909, who is my unofficial Beta! Also thanks to PhilosopherStone909, Nightwing27, MoonlightDragon777, bookwormqueen7, and Fawkes1725 for the reviews! They made me smile! :)_

_Tap. Tap tap tap._

Harry groaned and reached for the back of his head. He winced and sucked in a quick breath when he hit a sore spot. It hurt something fierce and he couldn't remember why. He had gotten home from work around dinner time. Ginny was a mighty fine cook. And then he, Ginny, and the kids went to the Burrow for family night. George was telling another story about Fred and then...Susan...Draco...Zabini! His eyebrows drew together.

Harry's eyes flew open and he bolted upright. A bad move on his part, he quickly leaned to the left and emptied the contents of his stomach. Immediately feeling better afterwards, he took in his surroundings. _"Oh what new Hell is this? This is _not_ right."_ He thought. He was on a familiar bed in an uncomfortably all to familiar small room. The wall on his left had a wardrobe and a drawn picture of Hedwig, and the one opposite him had a small desk and Hedwig's cage.

"Hedwig!" She had been killed on Harry's seventeenth birthday. He cried terribly that night. It was always something to mourn when a familiar is lost. He initially thought he was just being over sensitive about it, but he had learned the next day after a nice long talk with Arthur Weasley, that what he was feeling was normal. Arthur told him that he had once lost a familiar that he had had for almost twenty years. Said that sometimes he _still_ cried over his late familiar.

"How..."and then the tapping began again. Harry slowly got up from the bed and approached the window. A snowy white owl was resting on the tree limb just outside the window with a look that told Harry she was very impatient. Harry flung the window open with such excitement that it was a wander it didn't snap back down on him. "Hedwig!" He cried out as he pulled her through the window and clasped her tight to his chest. "I'm so sorry Hedwig!" He said, through tears, into her feathers. Hedwig nipped Harry's fingers in protest of the death grip and Harry finally released her. Hedwig circled around near the ceiling before landing on Harry's shoulder and gently prodding through his hair in a sign of affection. Harry sighed. He had missed Hedwig so much. He was beyond the point of caring about how she was here, or even the possible consequences of it. He had prayed so many times before to see her one more time. He put his hand back and stroked her head absentmindedly. He glanced down and saw envelopes on the floor where Hedwig had dropped them; gently bending over so not to disturb his familiar, Harry picked them up. As he suspected, he was at Privet Drive, though remaining calmer than he supposed he should be. And he didn't need a mirror to know he was his thirteen, well according to the date on the envelope, fourteen year old self. He had suspected as much when he spoke. His higher voice paid tribute to that. He sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the letters. They were from his friends wishing him a happy birthday. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok Harry. What do you know? You are thirteen...fourteen years old again. You are at Privet Drive and it is your birthday. The summer before fourth year..."

His eyes flew open for the second time. Fourth year. That's the year Voldemort returned. And with that thought he quickly checked his Occlumency shields. They were firmly in place. After fifth year, he truly had worked on his Occlumency and after the final battle and managed to truly advance his shields. He was one of the greatest Occlumens of his day now that Snape and Dumbledore were dead. He gasped. Snape! Dumbledore! They would still be alive! Sirius! With that final thought he shot to his feet! Hedwig squawked and lurched from her perch on his shoulder and back to her cage where there was food and water; Harry hadn't even noticed. He was lucky he hadn't slipped in the vomit from earlier, but he was too concerned about these new revelations. Everyone was still alive! Sirius, Lupin, Tonks! If he truly was in the past, in his teenage body, then he could change things! He could save them all! Teddy would grow up with his parents - not that he didn't mind helping with raising the child, who also was raised by his grandmother Andromeda - but he knew that the boy would want to have grown up with his parents. A small voice in his head spoke,

_"But Harry, you can't change the past. Too many things are at stake!"_

That's what Hermione would say. And then as if his mind were a Muggle Ping-Pong machine, his thoughts shifted to Hermione and Ron. Were they in the past too? He didn't have to wait long to find out; for in the next second a white mist surrounded him and a weasel was prancing around the room before it stopped in front if Harry. It opened its mouth and Ron's voice, only a much higher, and laughable version, spoke.

"Blimey Harry! I hope I'm not alone here! Contact me when you can mate!" And then it left, and the room was clear again. He smiled at his friend's clever thinking. A Patronus was a quick form of communication that they used in the future. Clearly Ron was at the Burrow, surrounded by adults who use magic. He could get away with using it without being caught by the Ministry. But Hermione...he would need to get a message to her. He was just considering how when his door burst open.

His large oaf of an uncle stepped in. Normally, Harry would have taken a step back. But not today. His uncle glared down at the sick up on the floor and he sneered in a very Snape like fashion. And Harry did not like to see any reminder of Snape in his uncle.

"Boy, get down here and cook lunch! I won't have laziness in this house! And clean up that mess! What is wrong with you? We don't need Dudley catching your freakishness." Before Harry could reply, Uncle Vernon backed out of the room, careful not to turn his back on Harry, and slammed the door close.

"Lunch?" Harry thought. "What about breakfast?" And then he smirked. This was the summer after Sirius had escaped and he had told the Dursleys that Sirius was his godfather, who would be checking in on him every now and then. After that, the Dursleys let him sleep until noon and rarely gave him chores. With that thought in mind, and a smile on his face, Harry pocketed his wand and headed for the kitchen.

Petunia was making coffee and made no notice of her nephew as he entered the kitchen and began cooking. Harry whistled as he cooked which resulted in frequent glares from Petunia, but Harry pointedly made no notice. Petunia had gone to sit down at the table and picked up a magazine. Harry continued to cook and he turned to whistling his favorite wizard Christmas carol. After about twenty minutes of Petunia glaring at the boy from over her knitting magazine while she sat at the kitchen table, she snapped.

"Stop whistling! It is giving me a headache Boy!" She slammed her magazine down onto the table.

"Sorry, Petunia." He said over his shoulder before placing the food on the plates and walking them over to the table.

"What did you call me?" She said in a low dangerous voice. Harry casually sat down in front of her, and in front of his own plate. Harry had taken the liberty to cook something for himself, as well as for the rest of the family. Uncle Vernon waddled in, followed by Dudley, whose meal was _not_ like Harry's. In fact, none of the meals were like Harry's. Harry decided to cook a little something separate for the Dursleys. After all, Dudley and his parents were on a strict diet. He remembered when Aunt Petunia gave the family the news, that they would diet as a _family_, making sure to glare at her nephew when she said it, he had immediately wrote his friends for help. And they had helped magnificently! Sending him food and Mrs. Weasley had gone as far as to send him a birthday cake on his birthday, a day which the Dursleys made extra care to ignore, with the family bird Errol, who was not very happy. When they were all seated, Harry replied to his aunt's question.

"I called you Petunia. That is your name isn't it?" He said cheekily, taking a bite of his food, which was a normal non-diet meal. Vernon glared at the boy and his plate.

"How dare you! We take you into our house of our own choice, shelter you, clothe you and feed you. All we ask in return is that you do chores and keep your freakiness away from Dudley. And you repay us with this disrespect?" He added another pointed glare at Harry's plate.

Harry raised an eyebrow in a Snape like manner. "Chores? You mean the lists of chores that were hard for anyone, let alone an _abused_ child, to finish? And when it didn't get completed you starved me and beat me. Does that sound respectful to you?" He looked back over towards his aunt. "You may be related to me by blood, but you are no family of mine." Petunia's face paled as her husband's turned a deep shade of violet. But before he could speak Harry waved him off and spoke. "That's not what I need to discuss with you." He took another delicious bite and groaned in satisfaction. His cooking may not compare to Ginny's, but it sure was good.

"What makes you think we want to discuss anything with you?" Vernon bit out, clutching his fork tightly. Harry was unfazed. He turned his head toward Vernon and gave him an eerie grin.

"I don't need to speak to _you_ about anything. It's Petunia I need to discuss something with."

Vernon began to react but before he could Petunia placed a hand on his arm. He calmed down only slightly. She sneered at her sister's son. "What do you want, Boy?"

Harry sat back and smirked. "Let's be blunt, Petunia." She flinched at Harry's informality. "It is obvious that you don't want me here, and well, it's no secret that I do not want to be here either. So I have a proposal." He paused, judging their reactions. Dudley continued to eat in an oblivious manner, sneaking food from his father's plate, Vernon shifted his gaze between his wife and his nephew, and Petunia looked thoughtful.

"I'm listening." She said seriously. This time Harry smiled. Maybe this would turn out all right after all.

"I don't know if you know this, but my mother, your sister Lily, died trying to protect me. Her sacrifice saved my life. And with her sacrifice an ancient…ritual of sorts became available. I would attempt to explain it but, well, you wouldn't comprehend it. Anyways, your blood, the same blood that ran through Lily's veins, keeps me protected until I come of age or for as long as I call this place," He circled his hands wildly in the air, "_home_. But not only am I protected from my enemies, but _you_ are as well." He paused again to assess Petunia's reactions. She had her nose wrinkled in disgust at the topic of conversation but it was clear that she understood.

"Protects _me_?" She questioned with her eyes narrowed. Harry nodded.

"People want me dead." Harry tipped his chair back onto two legs and used the edges of a fork to pick some of the sausage out from his teeth. He spoke with an air of importance. It was out of character for him, but the Dursleys didn't know that. And the more he could play this up, the better. "They know that I stay with my aunt and uncle. If they were to find you, they would either capture you to get to me, you know, hoping that I would come to rescue my most _loving_ and _adoring_ family. I think we all know how that situation would end." He winked at them and Vernon and Petunia flinched at the thought, and stole a quick glance at their son. Harry continued. "_Or_ they might feel it useful torture you to find out my whereabouts, whereabouts in which you would have no clue...and then they would kill you." Petunia and Vernon's face had gone a deathly shade of white. Harry smirked inwardly. He would definitely get what he wanted.

"Fortunately, for you lot, there is a loophole however." He began again. "The Blood Wards, as they are called, only require me to stay here for two weeks out of the summer." He paused for a moment and watched his aunts face click in understanding while his uncle still looked utterly clueless. "This keeps the wards strong. After that, I could _hypothetically_ leave for the remainder of the summer."

_"Hypothetically?"_ Petunia repeated skeptically.

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore or the Minister would be too happy if I left. But they don't have to know." Here he leaned in towards her, setting the fork and the other two legs of his chair down. He rested his forearms and elbows on the table. "Petunia, I could leave right now for the rest of the summer and you wouldn't have to see me again until next summer. And only then would I have to stay for a mere _two_ weeks. That is what I propose." He folded his hands on the table. Vernon was watching his wife and Dudley was watching Harry.

"You're leaving?" Dudley asked his cousin surprised. No, he did not like Harry, not really anyways, but it would be weird seeing him leave earlier than usual. He was used to having his cousin there to punch around on, it was a comfort thing. He hated Harry, but he was used to having him in the house for the summer.

"Yes. I am." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I haven't agreed yet." Petunia declared, as much as she hated the boy being there, she almost hated him being happy more.

"Oh but you will. You want me gone just as much as I want to leave. But there is a condition." He said this last part hesitantly. Petunia smirked, almost triumphantly.

"A condition. There always is, isn't there? That's how you lot thrive. On conditions. Lily could be a witch alright, but only under the condition that she leave her family to go to school. And look where that condition got her. Dead, that's where. I won't have your condition kill me and my family." Petunia raised herself up importantly and Harry slowly put his hands under the table so his _family _wouldn't see him almost lose it at her words. He balled his hands into a fist, but no one saw them go an ugly shade of white. Harry drew in a calming breath and pushed his anger behind his shields. He decided to ignore her words and continue.

"The only condition is that Privet Drive still has to be considered my "home". I still have to know, that until I turn seventeen, I will be able to return back here. And you still have to welcome me here. You can't kick me out or you all will be in even more danger. It is imperative that you understand that. The Blood Wards would fall, Dumbledore would find out and you lot would suffer at his hands, that is, if the Death Eaters didn't get a hold of you first." At their faces he quickly explained. "Oh Death Eaters are the followers of the bloke who killed my parents. They hate Muggles-err non magical folks like you, and they love to torture and kill them." He finished simply. Before he had even finished, Petunia was nodding fiercely, she had clearly heard of Death Eaters. Most likely from Lily back before she had died. But here he wasn't sure if she was nodding because she understood what he was saying, or if she agreed with his proposal.

"So what say you _Aunt _Petunia?" He sneered.

"So you stay here for two weeks of the summer. We still call this your home and you still call it your home?" She said, trying to make sense of it. Harry nodded. Petunia smirked. "When do you leave?"

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

Harry walked down the street whistling, as he drug his trunk behind him. He waited until he was a few streets away; on a street named Spinners End, before he finally held his wand out in front of him to summon the Knight Bus. He had first glanced around to make sure he was alone. Harry had thought he had seen a dark figure, but it had vanished so quickly that he dismissed it, though not completely. Never completely. One of the first things they taught you when training to become and Auror. Never dismiss anything.

It wasn't long before old Stan Shunpike had greeted him for the second time in his life. This time Harry had not only a hoody, but he had managed to steal his aunt's concealer for further precaution.

"'Ey, what's your name? You look a 'ittle fami'iar!" Stan asked as he heaved the heavy trunk onto the bus, grunting once he dropped it down.

"Nope. Never been on the Knight Bus, Sir." Harry replied calmly, calling up all of the Slytherin traits that the Sorting Hat had once seen in him, and that he had probably gathered up even more over the years.

"Oh. Well what's your name than?" He pulled out a ticket and handed it to Harry. Harry smiled to himself as he remembered telling Stan that his name was Neville last time, and then the fear he felt when he thought about what Neville's Gran would say if she had found out that he had used her grandson's name while on the run from the Ministry.

Thinking quickly, he said, "James. I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron please."

Stan mumbled something before yelling at the driver, well, at the shrunken head which had been eyeing Harry suspiciously. Harry for the third time in his life walked through the bus. It wasn't long before the bus came to a stop, actually, not more than a few streets over from where he had been picked up at. Harry had expected it to be his stop, but found that it was not. He looked over at the exit and watched as a tall man who had on a dark robe entered. He couldn't see the man's face nor could he hear what he had said to Stan to make Stan's face lose absolutely all trace of color. Had Harry truly been fourteen, he would have been slightly terrified, perhaps even fearing that the Dark Lord himself had gotten on the Knight Bus. But he was not fourteen. He was thirty-seven years old. He calmly sat back down and waited for the bus to take him to the Leaky Cauldron, which, thank Merlin, was the next stop.

Harry slipped past the tall dark figure, catching a whiff of ripe smelling herbs on his way by. He mumbled a goodbye to Stan and the shrunken head and bolted from the bus just as the shrunken head yelled after him, "Hey wait a second! I remember you!"

As Harry entered the place he would be staying at until the start of term, he noticed that the dark figure had followed him. To anyone else it would have seemed unsuspicious. But Harry Potter was Head Auror and a war veteran. As Moody probably would say, "Constant vigilance Potter!" Harry approached Tom, the Inn Keeper.

"I'm going to need a room for the night, well, let's make it two if I have enough please." Harry quickly acquired a room with the little money he had on him. He would need to make a stop at Gringotts Wizarding Bank tomorrow. Once he settled into his room he pulled out his wand. He prayed that what he was about to do would go undetected by the ministry since he was surrounded by magic. With a deep breath he called forth his Patronus. The white silvery mist burst from the tip of his wand and he watched as Prongs burst forth from it. He smiled as the great beast took up a good size of the room.

"Ronald Weasley. And make sure he is alone," He told the Stag before continuing on with his message. His large beautiful stag nodded its head in understanding. "I'm safe, Ron. I'm at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm about to send a Patronus to Hermione. Send me a letter by owl tomorrow." He sent his stag off to deliver his message. Then, calling forth another of his strong Patronuses, Harry sent a message to Hermione telling her where he was and how to get to him. He told her his room number and told her that he would be leaving the Leaky Cauldron at noon to go into Diagon Alley. After that, he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion, forgoing a change into his red Gryffindor pajamas.

_Authors Note: I have a good number of chapters written, but I don't want to post them all at once, and so the next chapter, will probably come next week or in a few days._


	3. 2: Two Thirds of a Trio

Chapter Two:

Two Thirds of a Trio.

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine, and still not getting paid. Thanks to PhilosopherStone909, who is my unofficial Beta!:) And thanks again to PhilosophersStone909, Silver-Moon-Light94, MoonlightDragon777, Zakuro46, MPRose, Icylone, Rocketgirllily, HikariNoTenshi-San, and dax33 for the reviews! _

_And to Zakuro46: Yes, my pairings will remain canon:)_

Harry woke with a start to loud repetitive banging noises on the bedroom door. He groaned before rolling out of bed. Sometime in the night, he had stripped down to his tshirt and boxers. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door. He quickly found himself in a tight embrace, having his face submerged in a bush of brown frizzy hair. He wrapped his arms around his old friend and squeezed tight, not wanting to let go.

"Good morning Hermione!" He said into her hair. She gave him one last squeeze before pulling back. She stepped into the room past him and he closed the door behind her, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Harry can you believe this? I don't understand!" She pulled Harry over into the other part of the suite to the bed where they both sat down.

"I mean, it has to have been the triple Killing Curse on the Time-Turner. It's the only thing I can think of." She continued on. "I just never thought such a thing was possible. But here we are, thirty-seven years old and trapped in our fourteen year old bodies. Amazing! Though I'm not sure how we will get back." Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. She was looking down and muttering to herself silently counting, only Merlin knows what, on her fingers. Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I don't think there is a way to go back. It's not like we can recreate the event, besides if the time-turner is the cause, then we can't go forward. Only backwards." Hermione seemed to consider this for a moment, then she valiantly tried to hold back tears. But one escaped and Harry pulled her close to him before she broke down into body racking sobs.

"My babies!" She cried. "My precious babies! But I _can't_ stay here. We _have_ to go back!" She sobbed loudly and Harry hoped no one would hear her from outside. He held her closely, whispering words of comfort.

"Things will be alright, 'Mione. The children don't exist in this time." It was apparently the wrong thing to say, because she just cried even louder. Harry cast a silent Muffliato so that no one outside of the room would hear them before he tried again. "Don't worry Hermione, they _will_ exist. They will; just not yet, and maybe not in the same year as before. They aren't gone for good. You will get them back. That's how I see it. James and Albus and Lily, they aren't gone. I'll see them again. In time. Maybe I can stop James from breaking his arm this time around, eh?" He laughed awkwardly at his own attempt at a lame joke. And to his surprise Hermione laughed as well. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry. I know you're right of course. I know I should be handling this better but...but I think we are going to go through all these teenage emotions again. Because right now I am terribly sad." She shook her head in exasperation. Harry chuckled. Of course he missed his wife, whom he promised to return too, and his wonderful children, but like he had previously told Hermione, he would see them again. They would exist again. Maybe sooner then later, or later then sooner, but they would be born. He closed his eyes and decided not to think about it. He didn't want to. At least not until the three of them were united in this time. And for now, it was only him and Hermione in the same room.

"It will be alright Hermione. At least you have Ron here. I'll have to try to win Ginny all over again." This time _his_ eyebrows furrowed in concentration; Hermione laughed loudly at her friend's obliviousness, which made him look at her in confusion.

"Harry I don't think you will need to try. She's liked you since she first saw you. You could propose to her tomorrow and she would accept." She laughed again.

Harry's eyes widened in shock; how had he not seen it the first time around? Or had he, in a way? "Oh." His lips formed.

"Oh indeed." Hermione shook her head at her friend. She too didn't want to think about all the implications this situation brought, at least not without Ron. She then stood up and looked at Harry.

"We need to head into Diagon Alley. And you need to change clothes." She sniggered and walked into the bathroom to give Harry some privacy. Harry looked down and blushed. He did not look appropriate for company. Ron would not have been happy about this. He quickly dressed into something close to fitting, as all of Dudley's hand-me-downs certainly were too big, before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hermione!" He whined, dancing up and down on alternating legs. "I'm dressed and I _really_ need to use the restroom!"

She opened the door and Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione was blonde! _Blonde!_ Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically before raising her hand and closing Harry's jaw for him. "Honestly Harry. Thirty-seven or fourteen, you still whine all the same. And stop staring at me. You're next. We can't go into Diagon Alley looking like ourselves, can we?" She walked further into the room and let Harry enter the bathroom. When he came back into the main part of the room and they were about to leave, Hermione turned to him and stopped him with her hand. "We need to fix this." She splayed a hand open in a figure eight all up and down his body in reference to his look. He looked at her confused. But before he could ask her to elaborate she flicked her wand around and his clothes shrunk to fit him. He silently thanked her. "And now your hair." She smiled. More mutterings and wand movements, including popping him on the head sharply, and Harry now had shorter hair and felt no raised skin on his forehead where his scar was supposed to be.

He ran back into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror when he frowned. "Hermione!" He bellowed. He stomped back over to her. "Change it." He glared, pointing at his head with determination. She laughed.

"But Harry, you make an adorable redhead. I have a thing for gingers." She smirked. "Not as cute as my Won-Won though!" She laughed again as she used the nickname that Lavender Brown had given him. It was always a joke between the three. Harry was not amused and his frown only increased.

"But Hermione! It's too different!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but she raised her wand nonetheless, and after being satisfied with jet black hair and dark eyes, Harry and Hermione walked out into Diagon Alley. Harry smiled at seeing it in good condition, and not in shambles. Together, the two in disguise headed over to Gringotts, but just outside the doors Harry froze. He quickly turned to Hermione, "I don't look like Harry Potter. How will I get into my vault?" Hermione considered this for a moment before smiling and rolling her eyes.

"They'll see right through it of course." She smiled as if that were a simple response and she began walking forward again, but Harry stopped her again and she frowned.

"No Hermione. They couldn't see through the disguise during our seventh year." He huffed in frustration.

"Harry, we…oh, that _is _a good point." Her face flushed. She still wasn't used to being wrong. So Harry ignored it.

"So that brings me back to my first question. What do we do?" Hermione thought some more, but seemed more reluctant to answer, in fear of saying something wrong again. Harry rolled his eyes. That girl would be eternally silent if she thought everything she said would be wrong.

"Hermione." He ground out in a whisper. She huffed in aggravation.

"When we get in there ask to see Griphook, he's in charge of your account correct?" Harry nodded and she continued. "When we speak to him privately we will tell him that you came here under disguise to have a peaceful day and then we prove it, get your money, and leave." She explained as if it would be that simple. And perhaps it would be.

They entered the bank and were surrounded by Goblins of all looks. They walked to the main desk with the head Goblin. He looked down his crooked nose at the two young looking wizards. "Can I help you?" The Goblin asked in a bored airy voice.

"We need to speak with Griphook." Harry said confidently. The Goblin nodded before beckoning the two to follow him. They were escorted into a small office that had an elderly Goblin sitting behind a desk writing in the books. When the other Goblin left and closed the door Griphook looked up at his visitors.

"May I help you?" He said in the same voice as the others. Harry nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I need to get into my vault. The only problem is I don't have my key." Griphook closed the books and folded his hands on top of them.

"You certainly do not look like Harry Potter." He said bluntly. Hermione stepped forward.

"We are disguised, Sir. Harry didn't want any attention today so we have taken on a disguise to peacefully shop around. I can cancel the spells if you'd like." She offered. The Goblin shook his head.

"That will not be necessary. I will simply need a prick of your blood to verify your identity and then I can get you a new key" He paused and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Why do you not have your key, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well, when I first came, Hagrid had my key and he kept it, saying that I didn't need it on me because I was young and would probably lose it. For my second year, Hagrid gave the key to Mrs. Weasley who took me shopping for school, and last year the Minister retrieved what I needed." He was a little disgruntled that he was being questioned. Weren't goblins not supposed to nosey their way into Wizard affairs? _'Ah but that's just it,'_ Harry thought to himself, _'This was Griphook. Not your typical goblin.'_ It was then that Harry remembered the Griphook of the future, and vowed to keep a closer eye on the goblin. He wondered if he should ask Sirius about how to get a new account goblin, but Harry thought he still may need Griphook in the future. Griphook pulled something out of his desk and motioned for Harry to step forward. Harry did so hesitantly; he did not like having to give up any of his blood. Not even a drop. It was too important in the wizarding world, and he did not want it to be used against him, like Voldemort had done at the end of this very year. But he reluctantly offered his finger to Griphook.

Thirty minutes later Harry and Hermione were leaving Gringotts with a great amount of money each. Harry had given a bag full to Hermione to keep hold of. Harry, of course, headed straight toward the Quidditch shop, but was stopped by Hermione's grip on his arm. He turned towards her, "Uh, the Quidditch shop is this way." He jerked his his head in the opposite direction. Hermione didn't answer, but only shook her head and pointed toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Quidditch first. I've got clothes for now. And we can get school robes later. I might grow before the end of the summer." He began to walk towards the shop but Hermione's grip tightened.

"Harry." She said in a stern warning tone. Harry turned to her with shocked wide eyes. She had just spoken to him as she did her children, Rose and Hugo. Harry was _not _a child.

"Hermione Weasley! I am _not _one of your children. I can go wherever I damn well please!" He ripped his arm from her grip and folded them across his chest in defiance, much like a small child. She narrowed her eyes and pinched his arm...hard.

"Ouch!" Harry jumped a little, and rubbed the place where she pinched it, with a frown on his face. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked her.

"For calling me Weasley!" She said through her teeth. "Harry James Potter," she whisper yelled his name. "You are head _you-know-what_ and you know better than to just throw caution to the wind and chance giving us away. And as for Quidditch, we can go there _after_ you get a new wardrobe! Those transfigurations I did will only last for so long and dammit you need a new wardrobe and I'll be damned if I don't make sure you get one." Her face was red like Mrs. Weasleys would get when she got onto the twins. She pointed at Madam Malkin's and said, "Now march mister!" Harry looked between her, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and Quality Quidditch Supplies; and with a sigh of resignation, headed in the direction she indicated. After all, he knew she was right. They entered the store as an elderly couple exited.

"Hello children! Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions! What can I do for you today? It's a little early for Hogwart's shopping don't you think?" A too peppy middle-aged witch asked her new customers. Harry grimaced at her use of the word, "children" and her hyper attitude that she always had. But Hermione smiled.

"We are going to need a completely new wardrobe for," She said the first name that came to mind, "Teddy here." Harry's head snapped to her direction. Teddy? Did she just say he was Teddy?

"Oh, well Teddy, follow me and we will get you all set up!" She took '_Teddy'_ by the wrist and dragged him to the back of the store. They walked through rows and endless rows of clothes before finally getting to the back of the store where she pulled Harry up onto a pedestal with mirrors on three sides of him. Hermione lounged on a couch nearby. watching Harry's discomfort.

"Okay dear, what are your favorite colors? Ah a Hogwarts student I imagine? What is your house? I have a specialty on house wardrobes. Here, let me look at you." She stepped away from Harry to look him up and down and before Harry could reply, her face lit up and she exclaimed, "Ah! A Slytherin for sure! I am never wrong on these things. Well, _maybe _once or twice." She spoke a mile a minute and Harry had to speak loudly and quickly to get a word in to tell her that she was wrong, but before he could say anything he found himself surrounded by a myriad of green patterns. She had him in green trimmed pants when he held his hands up and barked out, "Stop!" in the best father voice he could muster up with his fourteen year old voice. He looked over to see Hermione just barely suppressing giggles. She was concentrating on the scene hard, surely committing it all to memory for later. Madame Malkin took a quick step back in surprise.

"What is it dear? Surely I didn't poke you! I haven't stuck someone in _years_!" Her face showed nothing but horror. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"No Madame Malkin, you didn't stick me. It's just, well…" He rubbed the back of his head. He felt bad for having to tell her that she had been wrong. She did seem to be a lot like Hermione in that aspect. He drew in another calming breath, but before he could answer, Hermione lost it.

"He's a _Gryffindor!_" She burst out laughing and doubled over so low her nose almost touched the ground, forget the fact that she was sitting on a loveseat. Harry flushed and grinned with an unnecessary guilty expression. He took a quick look at Madame Malkin who looked like she couldn't decide if she wanted to cry about one more time she had made the mistake, or laugh at its irony. So Harry quickly said, "It's alright. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I preferred Gryffindor." He had hoped that it would appease her. Luckily it did and she let out a chuckle.

"I am so sorry dear boy. Let me go put these Slytherin colors away."

"Oh I don't mind green!" Harry added quickly. "I like all sorts of colors." He smiled kindly at her.

An hour later Harry and Hermione walked out of Madam Malkin's. Harry had a few bags, as he had a completely new wardrobe, and even Hermione was carrying a bag for herself.

"Harry," she hissed, "I didn't any new clothes!"

Harry smirked. "You were having far too much fun watching her spin me around and sizing me up. It was only fair that I watch you suffer the way I had." He smirked. "Don't even try and tell me you aren't happy about it."

Hermione blushed. "Well of course I'm happy to have _some_ new clothes but you didn't have to buy them."

This time Harry rolled his eyes. "It's been how many years and you still don't understand that I _enjoy_ buying things for my friends?" He shook his head in disbelief and led them to the Quidditch shop. Hermione stopped him before they entered.

"There are too many bags. Let me try and shrink some of them to fit into other bags." They both put their bags down and a minute or so later the two only needed to deal with three bags. All of which Hermione ended up carrying. Mostly because they were entering the Quidditch shop, and it was here that Harry returned to his child self, and so Hermione got stuck with the bags while Harry ran around in complete awe. You'd think it was his first time in the place.

"Should I get a new Firebolt?" Harry asked Hermione as they walked by the display section.

"No Harry I don't think you should. You have a very nice one that Sirius-" Harry elbowed her hard. "I mean _Snuffles_," she amended, "got you last year. Besides, the one you have now worked perfectly for that _one_ event." She hinted at the first task of the Tournament.

"Good point!" Harry exclaimed. "Perhaps I should buy some Gillyweed as well." Hermione smiled at Harry thinking ahead. If only he had been this was the first time around.

"That's a great idea Harry." They left the shop with three more bags of goodies and a Nimbus 2000 for Ron; Harry insisted that his best friend have one. Hermione now carried five bags. They had condensed the Quidditch bags down into two. They were walking down the side of the alley when Harry caught something out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw Severus Snape making his way into Knockturn Alley. He stopped in his tracks and Hermione followed his example. Without saying anything Harry transfigured all the bags to a generic dark green color so the stores couldn't be identified; and he drug Hermione off towards Snape's direction.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "What are we...?" She trailed off as she caught sight of Snape making his way through the crowd. "Harry we know the truth now. Why are we following him?"

Without looking at her he spoke, "Well Hermione, just because I know that he is _ultimately _on our side, doesn't mean I still can't be suspicious of what he is doing _now_."

They watched as Snape went into Boggydon's Dark Apothecary. A quick glance between the two and they straightened up and smoothly entered the store.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

Boggydon's Dark Apothecary was a rather large and rather dark shop. The color scheme being predominantly black and silver, and the high walls were lined with shelves full of potions ingredients. Hermione's jaw dropped and rather immaturely forgetting why they entered the store, she made a beeline to the nearest shelf. Harry followed her cautiously while still keeping an eye on Snape, who was talking to the owner.

"Ah Mr. Snape. What brings you here today? We just got a new shipment of rare ingredients I think you might find enjoyable. You _are _one of my best customers." The large surprisingly jolly man spoke with his hands resting on his gut.

"Actually Mr. Boggydon," Snape said in his usual drawl; one that almost brought tears to Harry's eyes. How many times he had wanted to hear Snape's voice again. To thank him for every time the man had saved his life. But now was not the time, especially considering that the man he was happy to see alive, was currently in a very dark shop. "I am here to sell you potions that should sell for a lump sum amount. I have no need of them at the present time." He finished lazily.

The owner, Mr. Boggydon nodded. "Yes, yes of course. Always happy to buy off of you Mr. Snape. Let me go and work some things out in the back. I will be back momentarily." Without waiting for a reply the shop owner left Snape standing at the counter alone. He turned around and caught Harry's eye; Harry looked away quickly and was extremely glad that he had let Hermione change his eye color.

"Teddy!" He heard Hermione call out. Then she was right next to him. "This is amazing! I have never heard of some of these and I've been..." She trailed off as she realized that Snape was the only other person in the room and that he was in close proximity.

Harry picked up almost immediately where she trailed off. "Studying for the Potions Mastery test. Yes, yes we know Victoire. You wouldn't dare let us forget." Hermione beamed at him for of his quick recovery, but Snape had noticed the pause. He wasn't Dumbledore's spy for nothing. He had, after all, deceived the Dark Lord for who knows how long on a daily basis. He watched the two intently, without showing any interest of course.

"Yes well, I was merely saying." Hermione shrugged it off. The truth was, a lot of these ingredients were hard to find, and although she did head the Department of Mysteries, she had first been a Certified Healer. That was before she decided that the job as a Healer didn't quite quench her thirst for knowledge like the Department of Mysteries had. She quickly walked through the store and made herself a collection of what she wanted to buy. She walked up to the counter and laid out her extensive amount of ingredients. Behind Harry's blank mask, he was curious as to why Hermione was buying potions ingredients from a shop such as this. But he trusted her, and would question her on it later.

"Surely," said a voice from beside her; and when she normally would have jumped, she remained perfectly still, "you do not go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for Hogwarts has none of these ingredients on their potions supply list."

Hermione turned to him slowly. "That would be because I do not attend Hogwarts. I am a student at Durmstrang Institute." She said in a silky voice. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? I wasn't aware that Durmstrang allowed such potion ingredients." He said raising one of the vials for a closer look.

"Perhaps not, but then again, I wasn't aware that I mentioned anything about ingredients needed for school. If you must know, _sir_, some of these ingredients are also used in very expensive and rare potions. And the others I plan to use for my own personal experiments." She gently took the vial from his hand and placed it back on the counter. Harry took a step forward so that he was on the other side of Hermione. He looked at some of the ingredients and noticed that Hermione would be able to make the Wolfsbane potion. Most likely for Remus. Harry smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see Remus and Sirius! Snape had opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Mr. Boggydon.

"Oh Mr. Snape! Are these children with you?" He asked gesturing to the two. Snape sneered.

"They most certainly are not." He said defensively. The owner looked down at Hermione. "I'm afraid I will not be able to sell you these seeing as you are an underage witch." Hermione looked affronted, especially since she most certainly was _not _underage. But before she could speak Harry moved her out of the way and took her place.

"Excuse me Mr. Boggydon; you have a beautiful store here." The owner nodded his head in thanks. Harry continued. "I couldn't help but notice the boxes of ingredients that you have lining your back walls."

"Ah yes young Sir. I'm afraid space is limited here." He explained, a little suspicious about where the boy was going. Harry continued.

"I also couldn't help but notice that the place next door is out of business and up for sale. I think I'd like to look into investing in this fine establishment in hopes of allowing it to expand to its fullest potential." He finished with a smirk. He knew the man would take the bribe.

As expected, the owner's eyes widened; as did Snape's. The child had just bribed Mr. Boggydon just so the girl could buy what she wanted. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he was impressed.

"Oh Mr..." He trailed off in question.

"Evans." Harry answered swiftly, and watched in satisfaction as Snape's eyes showed a hint of recognition at the name. But he was careful to let nothing show on his face.

"Yes Mr. Evans, let me just ring this right up for you." He quickly made the transaction with Hermione while Harry explained that he would be stopping at Gringotts later that day to make the investment. Fortunately, that would mean a monthly income for Harry as well. He would also need to open an account under the name Evens. They slowly made their way to the door making small talk as Snape finished his transaction. Before they walked out the door though, they heard him mention stopping at Borgin and Burkes.

So the two quickly made their way down to Borgin and Burkes; Hermione pushed the door open with her back, as she was still holding numerous bags. Lucky for her, Harry carried her bags from the apothecary. As soon as Hermione turned to walk further into the store, she found herself on the floor. She had accidentally bumped into someone and had fallen backwards. Curse her clumsy teenage body. A hand shot down to her and she looked up at the owner of the familiar hand. And she stared into the stunning grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. She blinked a few times to wash the shock away. She slowly grabbed his hand and felt herself being hauled up off the ground.

"Excuse me Miss. I wasn't paying attention." Draco bowed his head respectively. Hermione and even Harry, who stood right behind her, were shocked at this Draco's politeness.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I should have been paying more attention." Hermione replied. Draco opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another voice.

"What do we have here Draco? Who have you met?" Lucius Malfoy walked up behind his son and placed a possessive hand on the boy's shoulders. Harry immediately went tense. _This_ Lucius was bad, and he would be evil until he was placed in Azkaban.

"Father this is..." He trailed off

"Victoire Adams." She said simply, coming up with a last name on the spot.

"Victoire Adams." Draco purred. "What a lovely name." He bowed to her respectfully.

"Adams. I don't believe I know the name. Do you reside here in Britain?" Lucius asked.

"No. I reside in America and vacation here over the summer. I go to school at Durmstrang." Hermione quickly fabricated her story. She inwardly smirked at its believability.

Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow. "Durmstrang?" Then looking down at her bags and then at Draco, he smirked. "Well, Mrs. Adams, I do believe I should extend an invitation to Malfoy Manor. Perhaps for dinner?" He said in a silky inviting voice.

Harry decided it was time to step forward; since apparently the Malfoy's took no notice of him. He stepped forward and placed an arm around her waist, drawing her to him in a lofty possessive manner, with his bags in his other hand. "Thank you for the invite sir, but I am afraid we have a wedding to plan tonight at my family's estate." Harry implied their betrothal as he inclined his head at the two men. He was inwardly disgusted that young witches and wizards were actually betroathed at this age.

Hermione caught on quickly and leaned into Harry's side. Lucius looked between the two. "And you are?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but thankfully was cut off by Mr. Borgin himself.

"You two! Are you harassing my consumers?" He accused, pointing a shaky fingers at the 'couple.' Harry and Hermione shook their heads quickly in the negative.

"It was nothing to be concerned about. Draco and I were just leaving. Come Draco." He took Draco by the arm and pulled him out of the store. As soon as the door closed, it opened again and admitted Severus Snape, just as they had expected. Harry and Hermione quickly got out of the way and browsed around; which is what it looked like Snape was doing.

In a moment of inspiration, Harry turned toward the counter where Borgin was working. "Excuse me sir, I'd like to buy this." He pointed at the Opal Necklace whose placard underneath read, _"Do not Touch! Cursed. Has claimed the lives of nineteen Muggle owners to date."_ Borgin, along with Snape, glanced up at the two. Hermione blushed as they stared at the teenagers with incredulous looks. Harry spoke again, "Did you not hear me, sir? I would like to pay you right now for _this_ necklace." Mr. Borgin snapped out of his shock and quickly jumped into action at the teen's orderly tone.

Snape watched as the two teenagers stared at each other as if having a silent conversation. This was confirmed when the girl wrinkled her nose in thought, and then as if coming to a decision, slightly shook her head. The boy let out a sigh but nodded in acceptance and they both walked over to the counter where the owner was ringing up their purchase.

Harry was glad to make the purchase. As soon as he spotted the necklace he remembered what had happened to Katie Bell, and with a quick decision he decided that he should buy the necklace so Draco never would. And then he had silently asked Hermione with his eyes if they should go ahead and buy the broken vanishing cabinet as well. And if he interpreted her look right, which he normally did, she didn't think they should buy it yet. Mr. Borgin handed Harry the bag he'd be caring and Harry was about to leave when Hermione's quick voice stopped him.

"Excuse me sir," She said softly. "Do you have any time-turners?" Harry slowly turned to face her. Right now, Hermione Weasley was the smartest person he knew. Buy all the illegal time-turners now, and then destroy the ones at Hogwarts. Bloody brilliant!

Mr. Borgin stared at her in shock yet again. These two teenagers knew their stuff, and it frightened him some.

"I have one in stock. Why do you ask?"

Hermione smirked. "I'd like to go ahead and buy it."

The owner looked at her suspiciously. "I really shouldn't sell a time-turner to an underage witch. You might-" Hermione cut him off.

"I am perfectly aware of the rules of time thank you _very_ much. I have used one plenty of times before. If you would just take my money and hand me the time-turner than I can leave." She said sternly. Mr. Borgin narrowed his eyes at her but finally relented and sold her the time-turner. With a final smirk, the two left the store. After a quick stop at Gringotts to send off the bribe money and open a false account, and a final stop at Flourish and Bolts for their school books, the two finally went back their room, well, their new larger room they rented, before ordering food. It had been a very long day.

It was as dinner arrived that an owl crashed into the window, momentarily stunning itself before flying around the window, occasionally tapping at the glass. Hermione gasped and jumped up while Harry ran over to let it in.

"Pigwidgeon!" Harry exclaimed, remembering Ron's crazy bird that died ten years ago. He unhooked the letter and fed it a treat before sending it off. He walked over to Hermione who had gone back to eating. She looked up as he sat down.

"What did Ron have to say?" She asked while taking a bite of her steak; the only Muggle food they seemed to serve at dinner. Harry looked up at her after he pulled the letter out and began reading.

_"Harry,  
>I don't understand what's happening. I mean, I know that we are somehow back to the summer before fourth year, but how? Hermione would know. Have you talked to her? I sent her a Patronus but I didn't get a response. Makes sense if she's at her parents. I hope she is alright. I miss her. Today has been crazy for me...seeing Fred alive again. He's mad at me right now; I wouldn't leave him alone all day. I have to go now. I'm starving and mum is cooking my favorite.<br>Ron  
>P.S- This time I'll bet on Ireland!"<em>

Harry laughed at Ron's last statement and looked up to see Hermione's face look sad. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"I forgot to send Ron a Patronus. I'm a terrible wife." She dropped her shaking head into her hands.

"Hermione, from what Ron has told me and from what I've seen, you are an excellent wife. We've been thrown back into the past and had a very eventful day. It's understandable that you would forget." He tried to soothe her. He knew he was right. Hermione _had _been preoccupied all day.

Hermione sighed. "I know that, but still. You would think that I would have remembered something like that." She wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood. "I'll be back." She walked over to enter the bathroom; she wanted to send her Patronus in privacy, and although they had gotten a bigger room, it still only had one bed, though much larger. The room was split with a bedroom and sitting area. Off to the side of the sitting area was a small dining area, that was still technically, in the sitting area. By that was the door, and across from that wall had a bookcase and a small balcony that overlooked a field. Hermione had told Harry that some of the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron were not technically in the building, but in buildings all over the world and that the door was simply a portal between places. If they had asked specifically, they could have gotten a room that overlooked the ocean. Harry sighed at the Trio's situation before finishing his meal.

Hermione was taking a while so he cast a warming spell over her plate, sending his food back to the kitchen. He walked over to the bookcase. _'Sam's Magical Herbs.' 'Merlins Autobiography.' 'Botswan's Magical Adventures.' 'Sense and Sensibility'..._Wait what?..._._

_"_Sense and Sensibility? Isn't that a Muggle book?" He mused out loud. He picked the book up and sat down on the couch in front of the fire and began to read.

An hour later Harry closed the book; he did not find it interesting and could not believe that he had spent the last hour reading it. He shook his head and put the book up before heading into the "bedroom" to change. He had stripped down to his underwear when the bathroom door opposite him opened up and a very bright and happy looking Hermione exited. She blushed and spun around to face the other direction.

"Uh...um..I'm sorry Harry."

Harry, equally embarrassed and blushing, quickly put his pajama pants on. "It's ok Mione. I should have said something before changing."

Hermione just nodded before hurrying into the sitting area where her food was. Harry finished dressing and went to sit across from her.

"I put a heating spell on your food for you." He inclined his head toward the plate. She thanked him and Harry asked her about Ron. Hermione sighed.

"He was a little miffed that I hadn't contacted him sooner. But he said he understood and that it was probably for the best since he was surrounded by his family all day. He told me he was equally upset about not seeing Rose and Hugo for quite some time, but like you were telling me, we will see them again someday. He said that he doesn't think he will be able to meet up with us here." She took a long drink of the pumpkin juice they had ordered. "This is going to be complicated Harry."

Harry nodded hesitatingly. "It will be at first, especially when we see people that are dead in our time. But think of all the things we know! The tournament, the prophecy, Snape! It could make life this time around so much easier. I mean look at me, I've already escaped the Dursleys." He said quickly, trying to get it all out. He was hesitant to explain to her how he had plans to save Sirius and others. He didn't want to get into an argument on changing the future. So he was surprised when Hermione brought it up.

"Harry," she began, "we could save Sirius, and Remus and Tonks and Madeye. Madeye! Harry, Crouch Junior could already have him! We have to tell Dumbledore!" She said thinking about Moody being in the trunk that Harry had told her about after his night in the graveyard. Which knowing Harry, would probably happen again.

"You don't think it would change too much?"

Hermione seemed to consider this before shaking her head. "I mean of course it would change a lot, but what is really the most important thing to us in the future?"

"Family." Harry answered immediately.

"Exactly." Hermione nodded her head. "The only thing in the future that is most important to us now and in the future, is family. I have Ron, and we _will _have our children. You and Ginny will still have your children. Relationships I don't see changing much. Despite circumstantial change, I still see most outcomes ending the same. But think of Teddy, he grew up with no parents, although you and Ginny did treat him as your own. But think Harry, this time around, Teddy could be raised by his own parents. And Sirius could have his own life. We could find a way to clear him. Fred would live and so would all the other victims of the final battle." She was speaking in a tone of "awe" at the possibilities. Harry smiled, happy to know she would be on his side in the matter. And he had no doubt that Ron would back him up.

"I'm glad you think so Hermione; because I have every intention of saving Sirius and everyone else."

Hermione smiled at him before that same smile fell. But not soon after her whole face lit up in excitement. Harry watched all the emotions play across her face with confusion. He knew that this was how his own face used to look before he had learned Occlumency. He had never been able to hide his emotions and he wore all his emotions on his sleeve. He used to be an open book. But not this time. He and Ron knew Occlumency; Hermione however did not know it to the extent that the other two did. She had a basic shield at best. Presently, her show of emotions made Harry laugh.

"Hermione, what are you thinking?"

Hermione was practically jumping up and down in her seat. "Harry! The Horcrux's! We know what and where they all are! We can destroy them!" Her face was beaming. Harry's eyes lit up. The Horcrux's! He hadn't even considered that. He summoned some parchment, quill and ink to him but stopped his hand at writing when he had looked over towards Hermione. She was yawning. He looked over at the clock in the room and saw that it was almost eleven. Harry put the quill down.

"Perhaps we could go over it tomorrow. It's late and we both had a long day."

Hermione nodded as she covered yet another yawn. They headed into the other room where Harry got on the left side of the bed. The left side of the bed was his side in the future and having that now made him feel more comfortable and in control. He had curled up into a ball facing the wall that held the wardrobe and fell asleep. That's how Hermione found him when she exited the bathroom in her pajamas. She walked over to Harry's side and removed his glasses for him, placing them on the table near the wardrobe. She went and laid on the right side of the bed in a position that mirrored Harry's. She snuggled into the soft and clean sheets before letting her eyes fall close.

_Ten points to the first person who can answer the following question:_

_When is Severus Snape's birthday? _

_Name your house and we'll keep score! :~)_


	4. 3: Clothes, Potionsand Bribes?

Chapter Three:

Clothes, Potions...and Bribes?

_Disclaimer: *Insert typical not owning disclaimer here* Thanks to absolutely everyone who reviewed! Reviews make me want to sit down and write out fifty chapters for you guys! Sorry for the wait. I would have updated sooner but I just got back Sunday from a Model United Nations conference and have been very exhausted. I still am, but I wanted to go ahead and post this for you guys! :) Again, thanks to the most wonderful PhilosopherStone909, who is my unofficial Beta!_

As Hermione awoke she smiled at the warmth and comfort that the body beside her emanated. _'Ron.'_ She thought to herself smiling even wider now. She was curled up beside him with her head on his chest, half nuzzled into his neck and her left hand resting lightly on his chest. She felt safe with Ron's left arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and snuggled closer to him as he pulled her body even tighter to his. His right hand, which held Hermione's left, gave a light squeeze and he kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek on it.

Harry woke up just as happy. Of course, he always woke up happy when he woke up snuggled next to Ginny. She had such a delicate body that he just wanted to hold onto and never let go of. With his left arm he pulled his wife closer to him and he smiled as she nuzzled her head even closer into the crook of his neck. He tilted his head and kissed her head softly before giving her hand a squeeze.

"I love you." He muttered to her through his sleep.

"I love you too, Ron." She whispered, also half asleep.

But when Harry heard her say Ron, and Hermione belatedly realized that Ron had _not _been the one to speak, both bodies stiffened.

"Harry?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"'Mione?" Harry squeaked out. Hermione's head shot up to look at Harry, and in an instant both of them wrenched their bodies away from the other and accidentally rolled off opposite sides of the bed. Harry groaned and Hermione yelped as they hit the floor. Hard. They both rolled over onto their backs and looked across at each other from under the bed. They both blushed and quickly looked away.

"Ron is going to die when he hears about this." She laughed awkwardly. But Harry's face paled. Ron was possessive of Hermione. Not in a bad way, he just seemed to always think that one day she would wake up and think that she could do better; despite both Hermione and Harry's protest.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Harry spoke with some trepidation. Hermione looked under the bed toward him, but he continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Why?" Then it dawned on her. "Harry I think he will understand. We woke up with someone else in the bed. It's only reasonable that we would expect it to be our spouse. After all, I did call you Ron." She smirked.

"Good point." He smiled, but it didn't need to be said out loud that what had just transpired, would _never _be mentioned again. Hermione got up and walked over to Harry's side and helped him up. She clapped him on the back and he wrapped his arm sideways around her neck, pulling her to him in a playful hug. "You are so short!" He teased.

Hermione huffed. "I'm just shorter than you, Harry. And _you _should be _taller_. I need to use the restroom and shower." She pulled away from him. Harry smirked and Hermione looked confused before a wicked grin took shape on her face. They pulled away from each other quickly in order to be the first to reach the bathroom. Harry, being as athletic as he was, used the bed to launch himself toward the door with ease while Hermione tried to race around the bed, using one of the corner poles to help her increase speed. Harry naturally made it there first. The door closed just as Hermione reached it and she planted her fist against it roughly.

"Harry!" She called out. "I'm a _lady_! You should let me go first. I _really _have to go."

She frowned as she heard Harry laugh from the other side. "Yeah but you are also my best friend, so it doesn't count. I treat you like a sister. Ever hear of sibling rivalry?" She could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at his words. Ever since that night in sixth year when Harry found her crying after she had witnessed Ron snogging Lavender, they had slowly grown closer than before. After that, they had mutually, and without discussion, agreed to seek comfort in each other when they were truly upset. Harry went to Hermione when he was upset about Ginny, and Hermione went to Harry when Ron upset her. By the end of sixth year they were siblings in all but blood and name. Harry was very protective of her, and Hermione would be lying if she said she didn't love every bit the relationship they had between them. He was the one who began calling her 'Mione.' Ron never used the nickname, but Ginny would on occasion. She heard the toilet flush and the shower being turned on. She huffed again before turning on her heels, making her way to the sitting area.

But she got bored. She had set her clothes out, skimmed the bookshelf, _and _looked out off of the balcony. She huffed as she walked over to the bathroom door. The shower was still going and a faint tune could be heard. She stifled a laugh at the thought of Harry singing in the shower. Pulling her wand out, Hermione muttered a quiet spell. The bedroom filled with song. Harry was crooning out an old Muggle song that she had heard before, and thought it pretty ridiculous to hear. She laughed loudly when he hit the chorus to, "Ice Ice Baby." Harry didn't have a bad voice, she knew this from Ginny. But now, hearing him sing in his hormonal teenage voice, was priceless.

"I'll make you think ice…" She said a small spell and heard Harry yelp from inside the bathroom. "How's the water Harry?" She asked innocently through the door.

"P-p-perfect!" He stuttered back loudly, through the ice cold water. Her eyebrow's pulled together as she glared at the door. Of course he wouldn't giver he the satisfaction of winning.

It had been a total of fifteen minutes before Hermione could take it no longer. She rolled her eyes, pulled out her wand and muttered yet another spell. If it worked, Harry's shower water would now be a mix of green and silver. At first, she hadn't thought he had noticed, but when he yelled, "Ha Ha very funny, Hermione!" she smirked as she sat down in the sitting area.

Five minutes later Harry exited the bathroom in a towel the tshirt he had from the night before. He walked over to the wardrobe, whistling the same tune from before. Hermione grabbed her clothes off the bed, making her way to the bathroom for a nice, and very welcomed shower. Harry yawned as he entered the small dining portion of the room that was in the sitting area. The shoulders of his shirt was soaked from dripping hair; sometimes, if he let it air dry, than it wouldn't dry so crazily. He yawned and put his head in his hands.

Harry woke with a start at the light pressure that was placed on his back. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Hermione slid into the seat across from him; fully dressed with dry hair.

"Tired Harry?" She inquired as plates of breakfast appeared on the table. "It's a little after noon. We got some decent sleep."

Harry nodded, as he was to busy inhaling his food to speak. He felt starved; which probably wasn't too far from true considering his current physical state. He needed to put weight on before the school year started. It was the year of the TriWizard Tournament and chances were, he wasn't getting out of it.

After breakfast Hermione banished their dishes back to the kitchens while Harry summoned a quill, ink, and parchment.

"Okay," he began. _"Horcruexe's."_ He wrote at the top of the page. Hermione winced at the misspelling. _Boys..._

"Tom's diary." Hermione supplied. Harry nodded and wrote it down. "Slytherin's Locket." She continued. He scribbled down on the paper. Hermione scowled at how increasingly sloppy the list was getting. "Harry, stop!" He looked up at her confused. "No one is going to be able to read that." She leaned over the table, taking the materials from him. She quickly wrote the list out.

_Horcrux's___

_Toms Diary  
>Slytherin's Locket<br>Marvolo's Ring  
>Hufflepuff's Cup.<br>Ravenclaw's Diadem.  
>Nagini<em> 

She didn't write the last one. And Harry didn't comment on it.

"Okay," Harry began again. "Diary, destroyed." After Hermione scratched it off the list, Harry continued.

"Slytherin's locket is at Grimmauld place. I suspect we will have to wait until next year to retrieve it. Marvolo's ring is at Gaunt Shack. I've seen the memory of it, but I can't remember the location, so I'll look into that. Hufflepuff's cup..." Harry grimaced, as did Hermione.

"Bellatrix LeStrange's vault." She finished for him. How they would _ever _pull that off _again _Harry didn't know; but hoped to do it before Bellatrix was freed...that's it!

"Hermione, what do you know about Wizarding Heirloom laws?" He asked in a rushed voice.

"What do you mean?" Confusion clear on her face.

"Well I was just thinking, if Bellatrix's vault is her personal vault, it would be a Black vault, right?"

"I imagine so." Hermione said slowly, still not quite understanding.

"One that, if we can prove Sirius' innocence _before_ Bellatrix is broken out of Azkaban, Sirius would have access to. If she is in Azkaban, than she _can't_ be the primary owner of her vault, because prisoners legallyown no possessions. The vault would go to the next benefactor, which would be Sirius, as he is a male Black heir, right?" He drew out, waiting for her to catch on. Her eyes widened dramatically.

"With Sirius's innocence proven, he can claim his _and_ Bellatrix's belongings." She exclaimed.

"Exactly." Harry sat back satisfied. Hermione grinned. That would work out perfectly. _'If Sirius could take all of her possessions and fortune, Voldemort might not even have much of a need for her. We would just need Sirius...' _Hermione gasped as another thought occurred to her.

"Harry! If Bellatrix can't control her own vaults, and Sirius can't either, even though he isn't in the governments custody, then who controls their vaults _now_?" She asked gravely. Harry's eyes widened at the implication.

"Well, I'm Sirius' godson right? So wouldn't that mean..." Hermione was already shaking her head no.

"You are a minor still. It would have to go to an adult."

"But when Sirius died it all went to me!" He protested. Hermione sighed.

"That's different, Harry. The possessions then _belonged _to you. In this case they are merely controlled by another person. And I highly doubt that the Ministry is going to give a fourteen year old wizard, especially Harry Potter, control over _Sirius Black's_ vault."

"Why not?" Harry argued. he knew he was being ridiculous, but all these limitations were getting to him.

"Because Sirius is an evil guilty man who betrayed the Potter's, remember?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the idea of Sirius being anything but an overgrown teenager. "We need to prove Sirius' innocence. And to do that we will need to-"

"To prove that Peter is still alive. Right. Got it." Harry dipped his head.

"We would have to do that while you are in the graveyard." Hermione said hesitantly. Harry smirked.

"Obviously a memory isn't going to satisfy the Minister, we'll need hard evidence. We _need _Peter Pettigrew's blood. And that is where you and Ron come in." He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off.

"Mine and Ron's help? Harry, how do you suspect we will pull _that _off?" She said disbelievingly.

"Well, we need to figure out a way for you and Ron to slip out the front gates of Hogwarts during the third trial, and then you two can apperate to the graveyard. While Voldemort is busy fighting me, or while he is talking to his followers, the two of you can get to Wormtail and, I don't know, cut his throat for all I care, just get a vial of his blood." Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at Harry's words, but he just rolled his eyes, she knew what he meant by it, and continued with what he was saying. "But after you do that, slip out of there as fast as possible and get back to Hogwarts. I'll come out the next day and say that I have proof that Peter is alive and that he helped Voldemort get his body back. They won't believe that Voldemort is back, but with proof they will believe that Peter is still alive. Perhaps I could word everything so that they believe that Peter did something to me and...well that I am not thinking straight. I just need Sirius' free of all charges. I'm not going to fight with them on Voldemort's return. Not this time. If they don't believe me, then fine."

"Harry, you are just going to happen to have a vial on you during the trial?" Hermione began poking holes in his stoy, though this was just one of many.

"No, it will be a transfigured button. I'll rip a button from my outfit before the task and give it to you." He answered, expecting the question.

"I don't know Harry. You would have to come up with a pretty different story to explain how you got close enough to get some of his blood. And what if Ron and I get caught. Even if Professor Dumbledore is lenient and glad that we did what we did, he is going to be awful suspicious!" She loved the idea, but the details are what worried her.

"Well," Harry began, "If that happens then I guess we'll have to tell him the truth. Or at least part of it, but I doubt that will happen. I think you underestimate yourself, Hermione. I have no doubt that you and Ron could successfully leave the grounds and return undetected. Use the Shrieking Shack." He suggested, and Hermione's face brightened as she began to see how the plan might actually work.

"Harry, I actually think we can do this." She grinned.

"I know. I am rather pleased with myself." He smirked. "I know that we can get the diadem within the first week or so of school. And I can slip into the Chamber to get a basilisk fang." He supplied. "And as for Nagini, well, we will deal with that when the time comes." They stared down at Hermione's neatly written list.

Hermione sighed. "Really, the cup will be the hardest one. It rides on what happens in the Graveyard, and if that doesn't work, then I really have no idea what we can do about it. And Nagini, that will be difficult." She said as an afterthought.

"What about me?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, looking down fixedly at the list. Hermione paled.

"What about Harry?" She repeated silently. Something occurred to her.

"Harry, when you woke up last time, how strong were you?" She asked curiously. He looked up at her.

"I don't really remember. Why?"

Hermione bit her lip. Should she really say what she was thinking? Harry read her face. "Hermione just tell me."

She let out a breath and spoke quickly. "Okay. Well I was just thinking, you said Voldemort wanted to kill you in the graveyard, so what do you think would happen if..." She trailed off, looking embarrassed by the idea. Harry's eyes widened.

"Do you think that would work?" He asked half enthusiastically.

"Well I'm not sure. I mean _he _would be the one that made the strike, so _technically, _yes that would work. But I just worry about afterwards." She avoided making eye contact, not believing that they were actually having this conversation, and even more so that _she_ brought it up.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Afterwards?"

"Well, yes. Your body would be laying defenseless while you were in, whatever that place you described was. And you'd be surrounded by Death Eaters, and Voldemort would be there. What if they set your body on fire? Or did something horrible to it and you woke up in a worse place then when you died? What if he doesn't have you carried to Hogwarts to show you off? What if he decapitated you and used your head as a trophy?" Her voice was growing louder in panic. Harry's face remained blank; purposefully hiding what he felt. Hermione's plan was brilliant, and would more than likely work; it just had a few bugs that needed to be worked out.

"It'll be fine, Hermione. We'll figure it all out later. I'm not sure of the time differences, if there was one at all, between earth and where I was. I spent, well I don't know how long I spent in the limbo type place, but when I woke up, I think only seconds, a minute at most, had passed. Besides, it doesn't _have_ to be done that way, but I do think it is the best plan of action to take." He smiled at her, hoping she would calm down. She did, somewhat.

"I know, I know. You're right. I think I'm just still a little rattled by the situation." She gave him an apologetic smile. "And I wish Ron was here with us."

"What, I'm not good enough company?" He showed mock hurt. She chuckled.

"You know what I mean."

Harry sighed. "At least you have your Ron from our time. All my memories with Ginny are just mine now. I can't talk to Ginny like my wife of twenty years. I have to start all over."

"You can create new memories Harry. And in a few years you can tell her the truth and show her your memories." She suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry tried to drop the subject. Hermione stood up to stretch.

"I think we should go back to Knockturn Alley." Harry said suddenly. Hermione froze mid yawn and stretch before she dropped her arms. She gave him an incredulous look.

"Harry, you can't be serious!"

"Why can't I? Yesterday was great. You got a handful of useful potion ingriedients, which by the way we need to pick up the rest of our school supplies, and we got the last time-turner there _and _we got the cursed necklace. Speaking of, what are we going to do with those objects?"

"Yes but Harry, what else could possibly be there that we would need?" She didn't even want to think about the necklace in their possession. It was still wrapped up in the bag it came in.

Harry thought for a moment. "I remember seeing a Dark Arts bookshop. What if they have writings on Horcrux's?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I guess that is a good point. It just seems so..._forbidden_. Things bought there are illegal, and it just feels weird being an agent of the light actually shopping there." She confessed.

"Well it's not like we can get into the Restricted Section at Hogwarts to search. Besides, we don't plan on using it for dark reasons. It truly is educational purposes. You could even say that we are doing a service. Getting the books away from people who _would_ use them." He stated, hoping that the educational aspect at least would draw her in. Hermione finally consented.

"Okay, well let's go get it over with. We can get our school supplies first." She headed into the bedroom to get the money pouch. They disguised themselves once more as someone new and headed out.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~ 

"So, I was thinking," Harry began thoughtfully. Hermione sighed dramatically.

"This can't possibly end well." She teased. He elbowed her playfully.

"I'm serious 'Mione." He whined.

"Okay, okay, I'm listening Harry. What's on your mind?" She smiled and stepped closer to him so that they couldn't be overheard.

"I don't think I want to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the summer, and all the summers until I graduate."

Hermione frowned slightly. "Then what do you suggest?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I think I should purchase or rent a house, or perhaps a flat. I can stay there during the summer. If I were to purchase a house with some land, then we could do things outside. I can't be limited to that small two-room space and Diagon Alley. It just isn't going to happen." He sounded as if his mind were already made up.

"I don't know, Harry. You're an underage wizard, and not just _any _underage wizard, you're Harry Potter." She whispered. "How do you plan on pulling that off?" They quietly entered Knockturn Alley and swiftly made their way to the Dark Arts bookshop. Once inside Harry spoke.

"Well I'm sure I can find a way around that." He picked up a book off the shelf. _'A Hundred Deadly Ways to Use Icklebug.'_

"Oh really? Do enlighten me." She scowled at a copy of, _'The Mudblood and It's Hazard to Wizarding Society.'_

"Well, I could use who I am to my advantage. Who would refuse the-"

"That wouldn't work, Harry." Hermione cut him off. He stepped away from her so he could look at her face to face.

"Why not?" He asked defensively.

"For the reason you just said. You're Harry Potter!" She hissed quietly. "Do you honestly think that the Minister if Magic would let the Boy-Who-Lived move into a place by _himself _at the age of _fourteen_? And even if he _did _agree to it, can you seriously see Professor Dumbledore allowing you to live alone, _especially _when he doesn't think that Tom is gone for good? If you are dead set on doing this Harry, than you are going to have to find a quiet way to go about it. Stay _under _the radar." She was gripping his upper arms as if she could squeeze her point into him. He winced slightly and nodded.

"Yes. Yes of course you are right. I'm just not used to having all these restrictions. And I'm not use to having someone have more of a say in my actions than I do." He huffed and looked away with a scowl.

Hermione looked sympathetic. "I understand, Harry. I really do. But the goods outweigh the bad. We have Sirius, and Remus and Tonks!"

"Oh and how could I possibly forget Professor-"

"Snape." Harry finished. Hermione's was taken aback. _Snape?_ Why would Harry think she was talking about Snape?

"Professor Snape? Why do you bring him up?"

"It's not right Hermione. Snape is an ultimately good man, and he deserved better than what he got." Harry finished. He had thought a lot about Snape since the night he died. He watched Snape's memories many times; he knew them word for word and had memorized every detail of them. Snape had been best friends with his mum, Lily, and she had turned her back on him. Of course what Snape had called her was wrong, but he obviously felt bad about it. They had grown up together, his mother had to have known about Snape's home life. She couldn't forgive him for what he said? Hell, she had practically pushed Snape right into the hands of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He sighed audibly and Hermione stared at him with worried eyes.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked him softly. His eyes drifted over to hers.

"I will be once I see things fixed. A lot of things need to change." He led her down another isle that contained books on dark creatures.

"You do know that I meant Professor Dumbledore, right?" She said quietly, picking up a book on werewolves and the _'Ancient Hidden Powers They Possess.'_ She turned it over in her hands before placing it under her arm.

"I know." Harry bit out.

"Talk to me Harry." Hermione said knowingly. Harry sighed again. Darn all this teenage angst.

"I don't know what to think. He was a good man, but he _knew _that I was a Horcrux and he _knew _that the only way to get rid of it would be if Voldemort killed me himself. And when I found out, I just accepted it. I grew up not knowing love, and therefor had no family to hold me back." Hermione stiffened; it hurt her heart to hear him say that he had no one to hold him back. Interpreting her thoughts correctly, he went on quickly. "I don't mean like that, Hermione. I mean like a mum or dad, or even siblings. He played off my belief that anyone I associated with ended up hurt. He made me think that my sacrifice would save my friends. He's a wise old fool who knows how to get what he wants. He's on the side of good, but sometimes, what he thinks _doesn't _need to be shared, _does _in fact need to be shared. And sometimes, what he thinks is best, really isn't what's best. But it will be different this time. I know everything I need to know, and he can't use me. He can help me and be honest with me, but not use me. I know he care's a great deal about me, and I do think highly of him. I just think he needs to be open with me."

"You're right Harry. There were times when Professor Dumbledore made bad choices. But he was..._is_ still a good person."

"I know that of course. I just won't let it happen again. And I _won't_ let him die." He grabbed a random book off the shelf._ 'The Soul and its Uses.'_ He flipped through it before roughly re-shelving it.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, so new housing arrangements. Any other ideas on how?"

"Griphook. If Goblins don't play into wizarding politics and I can convince him to do this for me under the radar, than that should work." He turned to her, "Right?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, that's true. But then you would be on a land monitored by the Ministry. It would still be registered and any magic done there would register as underage magic. At least at the Leaky Cauldron it's a public place, so our magic isn't caught." She sighed and walked over to the Dark Spells section. This place really wasn't proving helpful. In fact, it was just putting her in a foul mood.

Harry sighed in defeat. Of course Hermione was right, she always was. Living on a wizarding property would eliminate their option to use magic, which wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that they would be living in a wizarding community. Harry's eyes lit up as he turned to Hermione, but he was suddenly cut off by a large body blocking his way.

"Hello," Came a sickeningly silky voice and Harry cautiously looked up at the man's face. Fenrir Greyback. After the initial shock, Harry quickly schooled his features and stood up straighter.

"Sir," Harry inclined his head.

"What's a young tyke like you doing alone in a place like this? Surely your father has taught you better than to wonder the streets alone. Don't know what sorts of people are lurkin' about." He leaned in slightly and inhaled deeply. His eyes glinted in a wolf-like way; Harry couldn't suppress an audible gulp. He remained as he was and summoned his Gryffindor courage, along with his Slytherin traits, and spoke.

"My father taught me how to protect myself _and _my sister. We are here on his orders. So if you'll excuse me," Harry went to go around him; not at all liking the fact that the werewolf separated Hermione from him. Greyback put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You seem to be a fit young man. How would you like access to powers even your _father_ wouldn't believe? Freedom you've _never _seen before?" He said in a luring voice. Harry inwardly shuddered at the tone, wondering how many young men before him had fallen into this trap. He continued to stare straight ahead while the werewolf spoke, but here he turned his head and glared directly at the hand that held his shoulder in a tight grip.

"I would appreciate it _sir_, if you would remove your hand from my shoulder immediately, and be on your way." His hard gaze moved from the hand to the wolfs eyes. Greyback's eyes narrowed, but he removed his hand.

"One day, you will have wished you had taken me up on my offer." He said in a cool tone.

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't count on it." Harry looked forward and walked down the aisle to where Hermione looked to be struggling against another werewolf. He approached calmly.

"Let me go, beast!" She said sternly, drawing off of the werewolf prejudice held by most pure-blood wizards, along with a majority of the Wizarding community as a whole. She gave the large greasy looking man a disgusted look before attempting to rip her wrist away from the man's vice like grip. His face was young and scarred heavily. Curled greasy hair fell past his hard black eyes and his lips twisted into a conspiratorial grin.

"Feisty wench. But we can change that." Hermione stifled a yelp as she was jerked forward a step closer to the malicious looking werewolf. Before either of the two had registered Harry's presence, a wand had been pointed directly at the werewolf's heart from over Hermione's right shoulder, a threat quickly followed.

"I will advise you to release her this moment or you _will _find yourself screaming in agony, and begging for mercy in the middle of this establishment." Harry hissed in a breath so low that only the wolf could hear. The man roughly pushed Hermione away from him and in a second, Hermione found herself pressed to Harry's side as he drug her away from the scene and out the door, dropping the books they had picked up. Harry's quick pace didn't slow until they reached Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled. A bit embarrassed that she had to be rescued. Harry just nodded and guided her into the wizarding bank. Hermione looked to Harry in confusion.

"I've decided on what we should do." He answered. At Hermione's expectant face he continued. "A Muggle house. We can just buy a small house in a Muggle neighborhood, one close enough for us to walk to town. Away from wizards, that way we won't need to worry about doing magic. And we can keep the floo open for travel." He suggested hopefully, wanting her approval on the plan, but she didn't look to keen about the plan.

"I like the plan, Harry, it's just...a small town? One where everyone knows everyone? Wouldn't we draw attention to ourselves? Even if we managed some lie as to _why_ no one in town would be able to meet or talk to our guardians, wouldn't it be suspicious in a small town like you're suggesting?" Harry's face fell.

"I guess you're right." He turned to leave, but Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I'm not saying you still can't get the house, I just think you need to rethink a location." She suggested.

"Maybe a small town, but with a house more out in the country? One that is more isolated from the city?" He said, feeling a bit more hopeful. Hermione nodded.

"Exactly. A place that doesn't have a lot of neighbors, but is within walking distance of a town. We be able to tell people that we live with our elderly grandfather who doesn't get around much and especially does not like company." It was a pretty basic lie, but it should get the job done.

Harry beamed. "That's a brilliant idea Hermione!" "

Can Griphook set that up?"

Harry grinned. "Well there is only one way to find out." Hermione followed Harry into Griphook's office where they explained everything to him.

As Harry predicted, the goblin stayed out of all of the political issues of the plan, and helped them with its actual implication. Griphook explained to them how obtaining the house and its purchase would be simple, stating that he could have it done by the weekend, along with the added cost of having it furnished and connected to the floo system without Ministry questions. The two explained to the goblin where the best place would be and exactly what they were looking for. With everything set up, the two left the bank and slipped back to their room for the night.

By the weeks end they would be living in a Muggle house for the remainder of the summer. Until they went to the Weasleys, that is. That night Hermione returned to her parent's to pack and retrieve Crookshanks. She had to lie to her parents, telling them that she would be meeting with the Weasley's the next day, where she would remain for the remainder of the summer. 

_Authors Note: _

_Thanks to EVERYONE who participated in the first question of my little House Cup! I was really glad some of you found it enjoyable! The answer I was looking for was:_

_January 9, 1960_

_I have added up the complete correct answers, and the House Points are as follows:_

_Hufflepuff: 10 points_

_Ravenclaw: 20 points_

_Gryffindor: 0 points_

_Slytherin: 30 points_

_Congratulations Slytherin for winning this round. _

_Your new question for 15 points is:_

_What was the spell used by Remus Lupin to send gum up Peeves' nose?_

_Well, the next chapter is a bit of a long one, 9,162 words to be exact, that is, if I don't edit it between now and then, and so I will probably wait a week or a week and a half to post it. Don't want to just post everything at once. And I am hoping my next one will be enjoyed by all, as I worked very hard on it!:) I am so happy about my next chapter I want to post a preview. So here is a short excerpt from my next chapter._

"In the meantime, while Harry thought about how amazing the food was by the woman in his life, he managed to trip on the corner of a canned food display, which of course, caused a catastrophic collapse, and it wasn't long before the surrounding area was covered in raviolis, spaghetti sauce, and soup."


	5. 4: Messes, Insults & ChildrenOh My!

Chapter Four:

Messes, Insults and Children...Oh My!

_Disclaimer: The owning of Harry Potter is not in my hands. Thank you everyone who reviewed! And to address any concerns people may have on the purchase of the house, it is very important to the future of my Harry and Severus plot line. Just stick with me and all will be revealed the first day of back at Hogwarts! Well maybe not _all_, but you will understand. Thanks to PhilosopherStone909 for beta-ing my first draft of this. And thanks to all of those who reviewed my last chapter and who answered some of my questions and those who brought up valid points in some of my reasoning! I really appreciate it!_

_Also a quick warning, I just went through and edited a good deal of this, and haven't gotten to do a last read through, so forgive me. If there is anything that really doesn't make sense, please let me know so I can get that fixed._

_4/13 Edit: Finally doing that grammar and spelling check. ALSO- I added a good chunk to this. I had taken an entire run in with the Chief of Police out of my original draft, and have now decided to go back and add it. With that said, I am also fixing the name spellings at the bottom. I apologize; I was very tired when I made that final addition right before posting. One of the reasons I did not make that last run through. Lastly, I'm sorry for the absence, I am doing my last run through on the next update and it should be posted tonight, unless I completely crash- which is a possibility. Been a long past few weeks. _

Harry and Hermione waved to the moving trucks as they drove back down the driveway towards the road. Once the truck disappeared behind the tree line, they turned towards the house Harry bought. It was a two-story simple but elegant wooden house. It was in the deep country and pleasantly isolated. It was within a walking distance of the main part of town, a very small town at that, and neighbors were close, but not extremely close. Harry and Hermione turned to each other and smiled before entering the house. By the end of the weekend they had been told that the house had been purchased and ready for them to live in. The rest of the week had gone by quickly. They mostly entertained themselves with Chess and Muggle board games with a little bit of summer homework thrown in here and there. They were missing their spouses greatly; luckily they were good at finding distractions until they could all be together again at the Burrow. Harry still struggled with the fact that he wouldn't have the wife he left in the future to talk to. There were times when Harry felt lost and alone knowing that the Ginny he would see at the Burrow wasn't the Ginny he raised kids with. At least not yet. Hermione would always remind him that Ginny _would_ become that woman. Circumstance may differ, but the outcome would be the same. They may have to handle different situations then before, but the bond would always be strong, and together they would always find themselves out of their troubles. He was thankful he had Hermione to pull him out of his troubled thoughts.

They walked up the porch steps and into the small foyer. Hermione's brows knit together.

"Isn't this just a little bit over the top?" Hermione asked as she looked up at the large spiral staircase that led to the second floor.

"Hermione, I had no say in the house. You know that I gave Griphook what I wanted to spend, told him what I was looking for, and let him choose. It's only two stories." He walked into the room on his right, which sported a large desk in front of the wall facing the front yard. The floor there in front of the large floor to ceiling window was raised, and a large oak desk sat there, complete with chair and all. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite him, with a sitting area in front of it. And almost every exposed wall had floor to ceiling bookshelves, that were, of course, empty. Harry was impressed.

"_Only_ two stories." Hermione had muttered before she glanced into the small dining room on her left. Both Harry and Hermione split up and did a quick run through of the house. The hallway that led leftward off of the main area in front of the spiral staircase had two archways opposite each other. The other entrance to the dining room on the left, and the entrance to the surprisingly elaborate kitchen was on the right. The kitchen even sported a small circular table to sit at. At the very end of the hallway and through another arch led into a small living room with a television. The main source of lighting was the windows three of the walls. The window facing the front was pushed out, and left room for a person to sit comfortably.

The hallway off to the right of the foyer area was much like the opposite. The first door to the right was a half bath and the next few were linen closets and the last door on the right led into a laundry room. The first door on the left was a bedroom complete with a bathroom connected to it. The upstairs held the other four bedrooms, including the master bedroom and bathrooms.

It was a bit over the top for both their liking, but Hermione and Harry would definitely be comfortable. They quickly went off into their rooms to unpack. Crookshanks sauntered around the house checking things out, which wasn't hard, and the unpacking didn't take long. Soon, they both sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Hermione asked as she moved about the kitchen.

"Do we even have food here?" He asked just as his stomach growled. Hermione glanced back.

"It doesn't look like it. We should probably head into town." She sighed. She had been hoping that Griphook had stocked the kitchen, but in all honesty, she wasn't surprised.

Harry reluctantly stood. "Yeah, I guess we should."

"It'll be fun Harry! Come on. The walk will do us good!" She exclaimed, quickly grabbing her purse and walking out the door, leaving a confused Harry behind. Why was she so excited? He jogged out of the house, locking it behind him before running to catch up to Hermione. He finally got up to her at the end of the long drive.

"Hermione what's gotten into you?" He breathed in shallow pants.

She smiled at him. "I'm not sure Harry. I don't have my little ones here now, but I will. And I can make the world a better place for them now. I mean, we got rid of Tom originally, but now we can do it quicker! Won't that be _great_?" They turned onto the dirt road and made their journey into the small town of _maybe_ a thousand. They only passed one house. It was only a bit smaller then the one they had purchased, and it was closer to the road.

As they got to the edge of town Harry gripped Hermione's arm to stop her walking. "Hermione, we are two fourteen year olds. Why are we here alone?"

"Because our parents died and we live with our very sickly grandmother whom we take care of." Clearly she had it all figured out, and hadn't told Harry. Hermione highly doubted anyone would make the journey to check up on their story. It was too long of a walk and their was no reason to not believe them.

"Oh." Harry nodded and they turned to enter town.

It was a small town where everyone knew everyone. They managed to slip in and out of a local general store, where they bought their toiletries and towels without notice. After that, they ducked their heads and entered the local grocery, but it wasn't long before they we confronted by people. The first was an elderly lady with three small grandchildren running circles around her.

"Well hello youngens. Are you new around here?" She snapped her fingers at the small children and they stopped running around immediately, having taken a keen interest in the two teenagers.

"Yes ma'am." Harry inclined his head respectfully. "We just moved here with our grandmother."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Oh! Another grandmother in society! I will be glad to meet her! Is she here with you?" The woman glanced around as if she would find where the old woman was hiding.

"At home in bed. She's ill and we'll be taking care of her." Hermione answered.

The woman's face fell. "Oh I am _so _sorry dears. Well I'm Miss Simmons! Feel free to come see me anytime. I imagine you moved into old Mister Davisons house. It's the only house that's been for sale." She didn't wait for conformation. "I live right down the road from you lot." She smiled sweetly, allowing all her wrinkles to dance across her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Simmons. I'm Harry and this is Hermione." They both shook her hand.

"Oh those are beautiful names! These little monsters are my own grandsons." She gestured to the three grinning boys. Miss Simmons touched the tallest boys head before moving to the others. "This one here is Daniel, we call him Danny. He turned eleven today." The child beamed and Miss Simmons moved on. "This little one here is James. He's eight and the trouble maker of the lot." The boy grinned mischievously. "And this little guy here is Sam. He'll be four on Saturday and is extremely shy." As if on cue, the boy hid behind his grandmothers legs.

Hermione's maternal instinct roared to life momentarily and she exclaimed, "Oh they are just _adorable_! If you _ever _need a babysitter you know where to find us!" Her eyes glistened with happiness. Harry grimaced. He loved children, but he did not like the idea of babysitting three children who were not his own and whom he could not use magic around at all.

"Well isn't that wonderful?" Miss Simmons clapped her hands together. "I might just take you up on that offer on Bridge and tea nights!"

Hermione beamed and Harry inwardly groaned. The youngest one, Sam, pulled on his grandmother's shirt.

"Grammy! I'm hungry." He whined. Miss Simmons bent down toward him.

"Yes, yes love I know." She straightened up. "We'll be going now. I will see you two soon! Have a great day." She herded her lot towards the only checkout in the store.

"'Mione!" Harry whined as they continued to shop.

Hermione sighed at Harry's childishness. "What is it this time, Harry?" She'd heard him whine her name numerous times over the past week as he complained of boredom.

"I don't want to babysit three Muggle children." He whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then don't. I've babysat three, sometimes four, Muggle children at a time my first go around. I can handle it."

"It's not that I can't _handle _it." Hermione sent him a look. "Well I mean _maybe _I'd have difficulty. It's just, I was able to handle Teddy, James, Albus and Lily all at once, but I was able to use magic to help me at times. Here we can't use magic, and even if we could, we can't in front of those Muggle children." He explained. He was not happy at all at the prospect of being banned from using magic freely until he was seventeen..._again_.

"It will be fine, Harry." She said in hopes of easing his worries. Her confidence and nonchalant tone did ease his worries somewhat, and they continued to shop in silence. They picked up easy to make foods, spaghetti, a ham, and fish; but Hermione loved to cook, and so she picked up foods that would allow her to cook elaborate dinners. And Harry hoped that tonight would be one of those nights. In the future, Ron had compared Hermione's cooking to his mothers, though he would never say so in front of Molly. And Harry knew first hand that along with Ginny, who's cooking was almost equal to her mothers, Hermione could cook up a storm; a tasteful, delicious and murderous storm. In the meantime, while Harry thought about how amazing the food was by the woman in his life, he managed to trip on the corner of a very large and very elaborate canned food display, which of course, caused a catastrophic collapse that would make the destroyer of worlds proud, and it wasn't long before the surrounding area was covered in raviolis, spaghetti sauce, and soups of all kind. Hermione, who had been ahead of Harry, froze as she heard the loud ruckus and slowly turned around, praying that it hadn't been Harry. Her shoulders dropped and she shook her head, when there, surrounded by splattered and broken canned pasta's and soups, was a red, shame faced Harry, who was also covered in the splatter of pasta. You'd think the cans had exploded. Hermione smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Harry James Potter!" She said in a defeated tone shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~ 

As soon as they walked in the door Harry took his bags into the kitchen and then immediately headed for the closest bathroom, which was on the first floor. He had been so embarrassed. They had apologized at length to the store owner, and had promised to pay for the clean up and replacement. Luckily they had managed to talk their way out of a meeting with the Chief of Police - as they had destroyed property - whoever that was. Soon after, they had paid for what they had and quickly made their way back to the house.

While Harry showered, Hermione put the groceries away. She had just started cooking dinner when she heard a muffled yell. Panic set deep inside her and she bolted to the bathroom. She didn't know why she panicked so quickly and so intensely, but she figured it had something to do with all the fighting she'd seen. She was always jumpy, especially where her family was involved, and she seemed to be always be waiting for something bad to happen. She burst into the bathroom, wand out, breathing hard.

"What is it, Harry? What happened? Are you alright?" There was silence, and for a second she was half tempted to throw the shower curtain back and check on her best friend. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I, um, yeah Hermione I'm fine. I just, well I forgot to grab a towel from the shopping bag and I was wondering if..." He trailed off in question. Hermione let out a breath of frustrated relief.

"Harry, I thought something had happened."

"Well that's just silly. What could _possibly _happen to me here in the shower?"

"Well I hadn't expected you to call out. I'm sorry Harry, I over reacted." Hermione slid her wand into her back pocket. She heard Harry sigh over the loud waters of shower.

"No, you're right. Chances are if I had heard you call out I would have panicked too. It's just a gut reaction that we all have to deal with after the war; raised voices coming from our family and friends automatically puts us on edge. I imagine Ron is the same way right now."

Hermione's laughed. "Poor Ron! I imagine he's going crazy at the Burrow right now with all that yelling. But you're right. We're all a little antsy. I'll go get that towel for you." She turned to leave, but before she did, with a mischievous smile, she flushed the toilet. It wasn't a magical prank, but it was one of those simple Muggle things that would get the job done. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, Harry squealed like a girl. Hermione slipped out of the bathroom giggling.

"Hermione Jean Weasley! I hate you!" He hollered.

"I love you too, Harry!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Hermione had just made it to the foyer in front of the staircase when a knock interrupted her thoughts. She glanced back between the bathroom door, the hallway that led to the kitchen, where she was preparing to cook, and the front door. She slowly made her way to the front door. It was nearly seven. Though not late, she couldn't help but wonder who would stop by. Maybe someone here to greet the new neighbors? But why make their way this far out of the way. It was a little ridiculous. She hesitantly opened the door a crack. A woman's head popped into the opening and upon seeing Hermione, she smiled.

"Oh, hello! Don't be afraid, we are your neighbors next door. We thought we'd pop in and say hi!" She said brightly. Hermione's brows furrowed slightly at the woman's bubbliness, but she opened the door all the way to reveal three figures. The woman was a bit taller than Hermione and looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had golden blonde hair and she seemed to glow, she was very pregnant, and her knee-length flowing blue dress made her eyes stand out. In her arms was a small sleeping child. Maybe seventeen months old. And to her right was a taller man with dark black hair who was perhaps in his mid-thirty's and who seemed much taller than his younger wife, he wore jeans and a black polo-shirt. The woman beamed. "May we come in?"

Hermione shook out of her head to clear her thoughts and smiled politely. "Yes of course come in." She directed them into the library. The man took a seat in one of the large arm chairs, while his petite wife, sat back on the love seat placed between the two arm chairs that faced opposite each other. Before either of them could speak, Hermione spoke.

"If you'll excuse me, my brother is in the shower and I need to take him a towel." She smiled and scurried out of the room. She grabbed the towel and entered the bathroom.

"Took you long enough." Harry turned off the shower and gladly took the towel Hermione offered him from over the shower curtain.

"Yes, I know! Some neighbors stopped by to meet us, so I would appreciate it if you would hurry and come out please." The shower curtain flew open, exposing Harry, who had a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione's hand flew to her face to shield her eyes. "You couldn't wait?"

"We have company?" Harry completely ignored her question.

"Yes, so please don't leave me out there alone!" She quickly left the bathroom, not without bumping onto the wall first, and entered the living area.

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Hermione..." Last name. They hadn't thought of a last name. Hermione inwardly shrugged. _'What the hell?'_ She thought to herself. "Potter. I'm Hermione Potter." Potter worked. Hermione imagined Harry would keep the place for many years. And this way, when she married Ron, her name would change to the rest of the town. The man stood and shook her hand.

"My name is Andy Trevorns. I'm the police chief here in Inglewood. We live in town." He pointed towards town. "This is my wife McKenna Trevorns and our son Jase."

"It's nice to meet you all." Hermione said politely. She wasn't sure where to go from here, but luckily Harry was quick. He slid into the room and stood next to her.

"I'm Harry Potter." He inclined his head and reached out to shake the Police Chief's hand. Chief Trevorns looked Harry up and down, as if he were trying to decide if he would be trouble or not. Hermione scowled. Mrs. Trevorns, who now stood beside her husband, took notice.

"We just stopped by to be the first to say hi and welcome you to the neighborhood." She said with the hint of a question in her tone. As if she wondered who had dared introduce themselves first. Harry, always oblivious, took no notice and spoke.

"I'm afraid Miss Simmons beat you to it." He chuckled.

Mrs. Trevorns narrowed her eyes but playfully said, "That old woman knows everything in this town. Such a gossip." She laughed. The baby, Jase, started to fuss. "Well I guess we better get going." Mrs. Trevorns started to leave the room, but her husband hadn't moved.

"Who are you staying with?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Both Harry and Hermione stiffened a little.

"Our grandmother." Hermione answered smoothly, despite her nerves. "She has cancer and is bedridden." Hermione prayed he would believe her. And he did, somewhat, but he still looked suspicious.

"We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." Harry said defensively. Mrs. Trevorns looked on sadly.

"Of course you can. Have you two had dinner yet? Perhaps you should come over and eat."

This time it was Hermione who took offense. "I am extremely capable of cooking. In fact I was in the middle of preparing homemade pizza when you arrived. If you doubt us, feel free to stay and try some of my cooking. I cook just fine." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"There is no need to be disrespectful." Chief Trevorns said gruffly.

Hermione bristled at being accused of disrespecting an adult. Harry laid a hand on her arm. "I don't think she was meaning to be disrespectful, sir. It's just, Hermione is an excellent cook and well, we've taking care of ourselves for years now, so you can understand how we would take it when _strangers _try and act as if we are merely children who can't survive. It's not like we are alone." He said in a manipulative tone that he hoped they would perceive as sincerity. They did.

"Oh no dears, not at all! We just want to be sure that you are taken care of! Years now? Why would you need to take care of yourself for years?" Mrs. Trevorns tried to smooth things over.

Hermione froze. How were they to answer this? She had planned the grandmother question. But Harry added more details and she couldn't answer details from what he added to her web of lies. But luckily Harry thought quickly on his feet.

"Our parents died when we were ten and eleven. That's when we moved into our grandmothers. She soon became diagnosed with cancer and got sicker. Since then, we've taken care of ourselves and her. We don't need help forced upon us." He supplied. Hermione smirked inwardly. Her best friend was a genius. But Chief Trevorns scowled.

"Can I speak to your grandmother?" The man asked.

"No. She doesn't like company and would prefer to be left alone to live with her grandchildren. This is her house after all. I trust that you will respect that." Hermione was starting to seriously doubt this decision. The chief narrowed his eyes at the two, knowing that he had no grounds to argue and no reason to not believe them.

"I will be keeping an eye on you two."

"For your own safety of course." Mrs. Trevorns added quickly.

"Of course. But that is ridiculous as you have no reason to be concerned about children living with their grandmother." Hermione said as she walked past them and opened the front door. "Well it's getting late, almost eight now, and I need to finish cooking. We don't want to get in bed too late." She gave the family a sickeningly sweet smile. Mrs. Trevorns smiled obliviously, while Chief Trevorns pursed his lips together. He didn't like their attitudes. He was just trying to help them after all. He walked out the door with his wife who was rocking the now crying baby. "Sayonara!" Hermione swung the door shut behind them.

Harry laughed. "We are going to have to keep an eye out for them." He said seriously.

"No. They won't be a problem. After all, our story makes perfect sense, and they should have no reason to worry." Hermione stared at the door.

"Well," Harry clapped his hands together, causing Hermione to jump. "How about that dinner?"

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

The next morning Hermione woke with an early start. She headed into the bathroom and readied for the day. It was almost eight in the morning. As Hermione showered, she thought about the previous night's conversation. Now they needed to try and keep _'grandma' _hidden. She rolled her eyes in frustration. This whole situation was ridiculous. She should have seen this coming. Did she really expect to be able to live alone like this at fourteen? But that was the irritating part. She _wasn't_ fourteen. She was an adult with a husband and kids. A husband who wasn't presently with her, and kids that hadn't been born yet. And now she had to worry about the police keeping an eye on them. If they got to the Burrow with nothing happening, it would be a miracle.

Before bed last night they had slipped into Diagon Alley and sent Ron a Patronus asking about the World Cup invite. Ron said that they should receive the invite around the twentieth, and that this time he would ensure that it was sent via owl. And then the next day they would arrive to pick Harry up. Harry would be at the Dursleys when the Weasleys arrived and Hermione would be at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Molly and Ginny to pick her up, as she had told Ron to arrange.

Hermione continued to think on the plan as she cooked breakfast. Hopefully the smell would wake Harry up, it was almost nine after all.

Harry woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He hadn't woken up to that smell in years - back when he owned a small house with Ginny. In the house they currently lived in in the future, it's size prevented him from waking up to her cooking. But now he smelled it, and he was hungry. He used the bathroom, changed into pajama pants and a tshirt, and made his way to the kitchen.

"That smells good, 'Mione." He mumbled and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. She jumped and turned.

"Oh Harry, you scared me!" She shook breakfast off the skillet and put it onto a plate. She did this again for herself and picked them both up and carried them over to the small table while Harry poured them both juice.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did actually." He moaned and rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his eggs. "This is so good Hermione!"

She chuckled. "Well thank you Harry."

"I mean it. Those house elves at the Leaky Cauldron should be ashamed."

Hermione scowled. "I hope they are paid." She still hadn't fully let go of her S.P.E.W views, but after a long talk with Winky, she understood how important it was that a house elf work and have a job; and how a lot of house-elves were offended at the thought of being paid.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but instead of her voice, a loud hoot interrupted the silence of the room. Harry froze at the shocked, open-mouthed Hermione before doubling over the table in laughter. He applauded Hedwig for her perfect timing and she flew into the open window above the sink and landed on the table. She snatched up some bacon from Harry's plate while Harry untied a letter from her. The handwriting looked like Sirius'. He quickly ripped into it.

_Harry,  
>Something very interesting happened. I received an odd letter from the Headmaster telling me that a woman named Miss Figg reported that she had not seen the person she was supposed to keep an eye out for. I was sent to check on my godson, and found that he was not where he was supposed to be. It was then that I fought myself on whether or not I should confront his guardians. So here's the thing, if I don't get a reply from you in forty-eight hours concerning your whereabouts, I <em>will_ confront them.  
>Padfoot<em>

Harry groaned. "What is it Harry?" Hermione looked up from petting Hedwig. He tossed her the letter, bolting from the table. A thought had occurred to him. How far were they from Privet Drive? When had this message been sent, and could Hedwig get his letter to Sirius in time? He ran around the house frantically before remembering that Hermione had put her books and materials on the desk in the library. He did a complete 180 from his room and took the stairs two at a time, tripping on the landing, but making a quick recovery. He rammed his left shoulder into the doorway of the library while entering. He swore loudly, and tripped over Crookshanks who hissed, as he approached the desk. He fumbled through the papers looking for a clean sheet. He found one at last, along with a quill and ink. He wrote out his message.

_Padfoot,  
>I'm fine! DON'T CONFRONT MY RELATIVES! I'm in Inglewood! It's a small town.<em> 

He stood back up and read over the note. Ink was splattered everywhere in his attempt to write it out so quickly. He rushed into the kitchen where Hermione was feeding a second bird; he almost stopped in his confusion. Almost. He rushed over to Hedwig and tied the note to her foot.

"Hedwig I need you to get this to Sirius by _tonight_! It's important!" He kissed her on the head and shooed her away, much to her dismay. She nipped his finger to show her disapproval, but she flew off all the same. Harry sucked on his injury.

"Hermione, why is there another bird?" He asked around his finger.

Hermione smiled and raised a package. "I ordered some wizarding seeds before we left Diagon Alley. I also bought some Muggle ones that were being sold in wizard shops. I'm going to go out and plant some of them this morning."

Harry nodded. "I see."

"What are your plans, Harry?

Just then a large weasel danced around the room in white mist. "Good morning, Love!" Came Ron's voice, it spoke to Hermione. Hermione blushed and the weasel, turning to Harry, continued speaking. "Harry, I need to talk to you about some things soon. I'll be alone until noon." The mist disappeared. Hermione frowned.

"Why didn't he want to talk to me?" Harry rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Don't be so paranoid. I'm sure it's just a guy thing." They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence and when they finished Harry dressed and left for Diagon Alley through the unregistered floo so he could continue to converse with Ron through Patronus and Hermione headed out front with her box and supplies in attempts to plant a Muggle garden.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Hermione leaned back onto her feet and rubbed the back of her wrist across her forehead. She had just completed two rows of sunflowers and was about to take a break before starting on the tulips. She stood just as something slammed into her legs. She struggled to stay upright but was able to do so. She looked down and saw that a dark headed boy had attached himself to her legs. She looked up in confusion and saw old Miss Simmons heading her way. She was halfway up the long dirt driveway and was almost to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry dear. James, let her go!" She snapped. "He was excited when I said I was coming over here to ask you to babysit." She looked at Hermione pleadingly. Hermione was startled by the request. Well that hadn't taken long at all for her to ask.

"Of course I would love to babysit!" She smiled pleasantly.

"Oh thank you dear! I just need to run into town for a few hours! I should be back around four." She said as she headed towards the road. "Behave!" She yelled at the children but gave James the pointed look. He grinned. Hermione looked down at the boys. Danny, the oldest, held his little brothers hand, while little Sam had his stuffed bear squeezed tight against his chest.

"Have you boys had lunch yet?" She asked in a soft tone. They all shook their heads. "Alrighty then. Let's go get you boys fed." She led them into the house and directed them towards the kitchen where they all seated themselves at the table. Danny sat down and Sam sat close to his brother, even pushing the chair beside Danny to a closer position. James however followed Hermione around the kitchen.

"What are you going to make?" He asked her while she washed her hands.

"What would you like?"

The boy grinned. "Chocolate!"

Hermione laughed. "I don't have any chocolate and chocolate isn't a good lunch."

The boy looked horror struck. "No chocolate? Gramma always has chocolate!" He pouted.

Hermione turned toward the boy and got down on eye level. "Well I don't. How about a nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Or ham and cheese?"

The boy thought about it, "I guess a peanut butter sandwich would work." He let out a dramatic sigh and Hermione smiled triumphantly and straightened up. She led him over to his brothers.

"And you boys? Peanut butter sound ok?" She asked.

"With cheese!" The eldest, Danny exclaimed. Hermione furrowed her brows at him and smiled. "What? It's good!" He defended. She laughed.

"Okay. It's your sandwich. And how about you little one?" She looked down at Sam. He buried his head into his brother's side. Danny sighed.

"She's okay Sam." He tried to pry his brother away but the boy only clung harder and began whining.

"It's okay Danny. He's just nervous. I'll make him a peanut butter one too." She turned toward the kitchen, but didn't miss Sam mutter, "Wit' cheese."

Ten minutes later they were all eating their sandwiches, Hermione had made a ham and cheese one, and the two oldest boys were talking amongst themselves. James was still complaining of the lack of chocolate when the floo flared to life. Hermione belatedly tried to cough over the noise, but the boys had heard and were looking around trying to find its source.

"Hermione!" Harry called from the other room. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I'll be right back boys." She said as she rushed out of the room and ran smack into Harry as he walked out of the library. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Ouch! It's alright Hermione. What's the rush?" He asked as they both rubbed their heads.

"We have three children in the dining area." Harry's eyes widened.

"Did they hear the floo?"

"Of course they did. I'll just tell them it's the plumbing or something. But I wanted to get to you before you came in saying something of magic."

Harry nodded in understanding. That would have been bad. Harry followed Hermione into the kitchen. "Hello kids!" Harry said with a smile. Sam burrowed further into Danny, who in return rolled his eyes.

"Hello, sir." He said politely, which made the two smile. But Danny soon narrowed his eyes at his brother James. "James!" He hissed, "What did you do?" The two adult/teenagers looked down at the boy in question, his face was red and he was staring wide eyed at a large chocolate bar that lay on his plate.

"James, where did you get that?" Hermione questioned calmly.

"I..I...I'm sorry ma'am." He stuttered. Hermione looked between the brothers curiously.

"It's okay James. I just want to know where it came from."

"I don't know." The boy mumbled.

Hermione's brows creased, along with Harry's, who thought it looked like the one he had hidden in one of the cabinets.

"He means he found it in his pocket. I watched him pull it out. I just don't think he realized it was there." Danny supplied for his brother.

"Uh huh." Harry said suspiciously, but with a look towards Hermione, they both dropped it.

"Hungry, Harry?" Hermione turned towards Harry for a reply, but stopped. Harry's eyes met hers as he bit into a large bite out of _her _sandwich. He grinned from around the sandwich. "Clearly," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes; Harry and his stomach. And that thought made her think of Ron. She missed his arms around her. She sighed and Harry looked at her in question. She shook her head and looked at the kids with a small smile.

"I'm afraid we don't have many things for children to play with, but we have a telly in the other room."

Danny looked defiant. "I am not a child! I turned eleven yesterday!" He crossed his arms.

"Oh yes, pardon me. Happy late birthday, Daniel. And since Danny isn't a child I suggest we find him a nice big book to read while the two children enjoy a few hours watching the telly. Harry, do you want to help him pick a book out?" Hermione smirked as Danny's face became one of comical horror. But he schooled his features with surprising speed.

"Well I guess since I _just _turned eleven, I would still _technically _be a child for another week or so."

The two laughed. "Yes, I suppose so. Into the telly area with you. Right out this door to your right through the archway." Harry instructed.

James face lit up. "Yes! We hardly ever get to watch the telly at gramma's!" They all bolted into the living area, including little Sam who was actually leading the way. They heard the telly come on loudly and Hermione shook her head as she cleared the table, both forgetting about the mysterious chocolate bar.

"What did Ron want?" Hermione asked as she ran the water in order to hand wash the dishes.

"Not much," Harry said, finishing off Hermione's sandwich. "He just needed to talk. It's hard for him to see Fred every day. I keep telling him to let go and relax. It's not as if we are going to be yanked up from here." His brows drew together. "At least I hope not." And then on a lighter note he added, "Can I get another of these?" Hermione wordlessly dried her hands and went to the refrigerator.

"You were right a week ago. I don't think we can get back. Do you suppose we should tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"No." Harry answered immediately.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, a little surprised.

Harry gave her an incredulous look. "I think you know why, 'Mione."

Hermione shrugged. "I still think he should know." She carried the plate over to Harry and sat down in front while he picked his food up.

"I don't. And I would appreciate it if the two of you wouldn't go behind my back and tell him either."

"Harry, I think you know us better than that. We trust you and your judgment. But don't you think that someone should know?"

Harry paused momentarily. "I'm not sure. I _would _consider Sirius, but I think I would just prefer it if _nobody _knew right now."

"That's understandable." Hermione gave. She looked up and saw James entering the kitchen, Sam in hand.

"Sam needs to use the toilet."

Harry crammed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and wiped the crumbs off of his hands and on to the plate. He stood up. "This way boys." His mouth was still full of food. Hermione shook her head. She could only imagine what Ginny dealt with on a day to day basis. She got up and walked to the telly area where Danny was.

"Okay boys," Harry said, "The bathroom is right through here." Harry led them into the hallway on the other side of the foyer and pointed to the bathroom on the right. "I trust you are old enough to do this on your own?" He raised an eyebrow. They both nodded, though Harry was sure that the youngest just nodded because his older brother did. "Okay than. I'll be right out here if you need me." They went in and closed the door. He remembered having to potty train Teddy. That had been a nightmare. Teddy use to just pee everywhere, no dignity. Nappy or no nappy, he peed, and he peed and he peed. That baby was a handful! But this time around, he would be raised by his parents. Harry would make sure of it! A loud crash from inside the bathroom.

"Is everything alright in there?" Harry asked. No reply. He knocked. "Boys?"

"I'm sorry!" Came a muffled sound on the other side. Harry quickly opened the door. The bathroom wasn't small, but it wasn't large either. There was a large wooded wardrobe on the left and further down from that was a large vintage single standing tub. Across from it was the toilet and sink. Sam stood with his hand on the toilet and his other thumb in his mouth. He had his pull-up on but his pants where down. Toilet paper was thrown into the toilet, but thankfully not enough to clog it. James stood with his head hung in front of the sink. The mirror above it was open and stuff had fallen out. A tube of liquid soap had busted and and it's black liquid was soaking and spreading into the rug. The glass container that had held the bar of soap lay busted on the floor around the boys. James had tears falling down his cheeks. Harry approached the scene and used his shoe to clear a path. He knelt down on a knee and put his hands of both sides of James.

"James," He used a finger to lift the boys chin so he would look into his eyes. "Are you hurt?" The boy looked momentarily shocked. Clearly surprised that he wasn't being yelled at. He shook his head slowly. "Are you sure?" Harry said sternly. James averted Harry's gaze. Harry sighed and let the boys chin go. "Show me where." He said softly. The boy raised his right hand and showed Harry his palm. It was cut, but not too bad. "What happened?"

The boy started crying, but spoke through his tears. "I went to wash my hands, but there was no soap, and I saw the cabinet and Gramma always keeps soap in there and so I thought I'd get some, but I was too short, so I climbed up onto the sink and when I opened it I saw what looked like the soap in the bottle on the top shelf but when I reached for it _all _the stuff fell and the glass broke on the way down. I tried to clean it up when you asked what had happened and I cut myself." The boy was practically sobbing. Harry pulled him close into a hug.

"It's okay. As long as you aren't seriously hurt." He rubbed the small child's back until he calmed. This boy reminded him of his own James. He pulled away so he could look at the boy. "We'll get it all fixed up, okay? Don't move." He stood up and reached into the disheveled cabinet in search of band aids, which he quickly found. He used some tweezers to pull out a small piece of glass, washed it, and then put the band aid on it.

"All better?" He asked playfully. James sniffled and nodded; wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Good." He picked the boy up and turned around and set him down closer the door. "Why don't you go find Miss Hermione and tell her what happened?" He smiled at the boy. James nodded and bolted from the room. He liked Miss Hermione. She reminded him of his own mummy. The mummy that gramma said went to see Jesus and daddy. He missed mummy.

Harry now turned to the youngest shy boy who had watched the other two interact keenly. He still had one hand wrapped around the edge of the toilet. Harry grimaced with disgust. He slowly approached the boy, and when Sam didn't move, he closed the distance quickly and pulled the child's pants up. He picked the boy up, who surprisingly didn't squeal, and went over to the sink. He quickly washed the boy's hands before leaving the bathroom. He looked back at the mess and after thinking, he shrugged. He'd deal with the mess later.

He entered the living room with Sam in his arms only to stop when he saw Danny curled up on Hermione's lap with his head resting on her chest, and she had her arm wrapped around him securing the boy in place. They both were asleep. The telly was turned down and James sat on the floor looking up watching it. Harry smiled at his friend. Sam yawned loudly and laid his head on Harry's shoulder, and used his right hand to burrow into Harry's shirt. Harry patted the child's back.

"You need a nap don't you little one?" He stated rather than asked. He left the telly room and cut through the dining room and across the hall into the library. He sat back in one of the arm chairs and patted the child's back. It wasn't long before Sam was asleep in Harry's arms. This made him miss his own children greatly. He had to fight back the lump in his throat. He didn't want to think about any of that now.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Harry woke with a start; luckily he hadn't disturbed the still sleeping Sam. He hadn't been sure what had woken him, that is, until he heard a knock come at the door. He rose quietly and opened the door, expecting Miss Simmons. But it wasn't her. It was Chief Trevorns.

"Can I help you Chief?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed and all. He looked at the watch on his free hand. It was almost four. When were these children to be picked up?

"I'm here to do a quick run-through of the house." The man said roughly. Harry's jaw almost dropped.

"Do to your ages, and the condition of your grandmother, the station has decided that we will do periodic welfare checks to see how you lot are doing, and to make sure you are taking care of yourselves. If you will step aside..." He explained impatiently. Harry, being in his thirty's, did not like this man, nor did he like his attitude.

"Don't you need a warrant for that, sir?" Harry asked, shifting the small child and not allowing the Chief to pass.

Chief Trevorns narrowed his eyes. "Not for a welfare check I do not. Is there a reason you don't wish me to enter?" He asked suspiciously.

"Principle." He said nonchalantly, but he turned his body to let the man pass. He really didn't want to anger the Chief of town.

The man stepped into the foyer, making his way through the dining room on the left and stopped at the doorway of the telly room. Danny was still asleep in Hermione's arms and James was passed out on the floor in front of the telly that was turned down low. "These are old Miss Simmons grandchildren?"

"They are." Harry slipped past the officer and into the room. He nudged Hermione's shoulder to wake her. Like himself, Hermione woke with a start.

"Harry?" She asked, observing the sleeping child in his arms.

"Chief Trevorns is here to do a Welfare Check on us." Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione's brows creased. She got up and attempted to lay Danny down but he clung tighter. So she took a deep breath and stood up with the eleven year old. He was surprisingly light for his age.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. They left the room and entered the dining area. The Chief was in the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Excuse me sir," Hermione interrupted. He turned toward her and she continued. "I was under the impression that you were doing a Welfare Check." She said in an accusing voice.

"I am." He said in a hard tone.

"As you can see, the two of us are in a fine condition and do not need your immediate help or rescuing, as a Welfare Check looks for. I'm afraid if you want to look through our things, I'm going to have to ask you for a warrant, or better yet, why not just ask us."

"I'm doing this for you." He said through gritted teeth.

'_Why does he even bloody care?'_ Harry thought angrily.

"We don't need you to do anything for us!" Harry raised his voice and both of the sleeping children stirred. Hermione sighed.

"What we are trying to say sir, is that if we needed help, we would ask." She said in hopes that this would appease him. He looked between the two.

"Go ahead and look, _sir_!" Hermione said, surprising herself with her venom.

The Chief, if possible, narrowed eyes even more before continuing his search. "When do you normally go to bed?"

"Whenever we bloody well want to!" Harry bit back. The Chief stopped and turned to look at Harry.

"Watch your tongue, child. If you can't learn to be respectful now, what sort of person do you suppose you will be as an adult?" He turned his back on Harry and continued his search. Harry was growing angry. The officer showed him no respect and he expected Harry to respect him? The Chief practically acted as if the two shouldn't speak at all.

"I show respect to those who show me respect." Harry said coolly. The Chief ignored him.

"What did you have for breakfast?" He asked.

"Eggs, bacon and toast." Hermione replied in a bored voice.

"Dinner last night?" The Chief continued to search the cabinets, and once finished, opened up the refrigerator.

"Spaghetti." Hermione's muscles tensed and her nostrils flared.

"Last time you went shopping?"

"Yesterday."

"Money?"

"Of course, and we have plenty." Hermione had continued in a calm tone.

"Last shower?"

"Ok!" Hermione now raised her voice and brought a free hand up in front of her. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now!" She said in her stern adult Mrs. Weasley tone. Harry knew that tone well, she had used it plenty with her kids, and even he and Ron had been subjected to it. Even the Chief was a bit taken aback. "I grudgingly allowed you to question me on our intake and income, but I'll be _damned_ if I allow you to start interrogating us as if we are small children who can't function without an adult, which isn't even the case here. Next time you enter this house as Police Chief, it will only be because you have a warrant. No more of your questions will be answered unless we are sitting at the police station under arrest. You have no reason to be here now, so if you'd be so kind as to leave." She hissed the last line.

The Chief took a quick step toward Hermione and Harry sidestepped in between the two in a clearly defensive position. The Chief seemed to shake himself of his thoughts and took a step back, as if realizing what he was doing. He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it closed and swiftly walked past the four. Harry and Hermione heard the front door open and close a moment later and they both let out breaths they didn't realize they were holding.

"What was he doing here?" Danny asked. Both of the boys had awakened during Hermione's rant.

"Being nosey," Hermione huffed. She turned to check on James in the living room.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

At seven o'clock a knock interrupted the conversation at the dinner table in the dining room. Harry had been making faces which had the youngest two laughing, and Hermione was talking to Danny about school when they all heard the knock they stopped.

"That must be your grandmother." Harry smiled and went to the door.

"Hello dear!" Miss Simmons hiccupped as Harry opened the door all the way. She had one hand on the door frame to steady herself and her eyes looked at nothing in-particular. Harry's eyes widened.

"Hermione can you come here please?" He called over his shoulder. She was there in an instant and they walked out of the house onto the front porch and closed the door behind them.

"Miss Simmons, is everything all right?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Ha ha. Of course dear why wouldn't it be?" She moved her hand around in front of her eyes and laughed. Harry and Hermione looked at one another. "Now where are my granddaughters?" She asked sternly, but then doubled over in laughter. "I sound so funny when I'm stern! It's no wonder the girls laugh when I yell!"

"Grandsons" Harry corrected. Miss Simmons looked up at him.

"Well you look a little young to have grandsons." She said in confusion. "How many grandkids do you lot have together? Such a sweet couple. Come on, let's see a kiss." She was swaying now and narrowing her eyes as if that would make the two stand up straighter.

"Miss Simmons, I meant you. You said granddaughters. You meant grand_sons_." Hermione explained in a gentle voice.

"I said grandsons!" Miss Simmons yelled quite loudly, and Harry was glad that they didn't live very close to anyone.

"Yes, yes of course you did!" Hermione said in an appeasing tone, hoping the old lady would quiet. Miss Simmons swayed some more and Harry shot forward to help her steady herself.

"Miss Simmons why don't I help you home, pick up some things for your grandsons and they can stay the night here." Harry stated more than asked.

"Here's an idea. Why don't one of you kids help me home, pick up some things, and the sweet little tyke's can stay here?" She suggested with a mixture of hiccups and sleep.

"What an excellent idea!" Harry rolled his eyes and nodded for Hermione to go back inside. He turned around with Miss Simmons and led her home.

After a struggle to get the door open, Harry was able to lead Miss Simmons to bed. She was asleep before she hit the pillow. Luckily the interior of the house was shaped much like theirs, so he didn't have trouble finding the children's rooms. There seemed to be no pictures of anyone but the old lady, an old man and a young man. But the oldest pictures he saw of the young man was when the you man was still a teenager. It looked as though the kids all shared a room. The room had two single beds and one large dresser. Broken outdated toys were scattered out across the room and it was a wonder Harry didn't trip. He was able to find bags to pack for the boys, and forty-five minutes later he was walking back into his own house with sleeping clothes, tattered stuffed animals, and some of the less injured toys. He even left a note on the inside of Miss Simmons bedroom door telling her where the kids were, in case she remembered nothing when she woke, as that seemed to be very likely. Harry entered the house to screaming. Well, one particular scream, a loud telly going, and a familiar shushing sound. He suspected the oldest two boys were in the room with the telly turned up loud. He turned to his right and entered the library. Hermione was seated on the floor in front of a lit fire with a screaming Sam in her arms. She was trying to calm him but it wasn't working.

"Hermione?" Harry said in question to the scene. When Sam noticed Harry's presence he ripped himself from Hermione's arms and flung himself at Harry, clinging to his pant legs crying. With a confused expression, Harry set the bags down and lifted the small child into his arms. The boy responded by digging his face into Harry's neck and burrowing his hand into Harry's shirt in attempts to comfort himself.

_'What happened?' _Harry mouthed.

Hermione looked put out. "I came back in and told the boys that their grandmother had said that they could spend the night, the older boys were excited, but Sam kept looking around for you. About twenty minutes ago he freaked and wouldn't calm until now." She seemed upset at the small child's rejection. Harry just nodded.

"It's getting late." Hermione nodded and picked up the bags, carrying them into the telly room.

"Telly- off. It's bedtime. Harry went and got you all packed." She sat down on the floor in front of the boys and unzipped a bag that had clothes. She pulled out three sets of pajamas and tooth brushes. "Okay boys, into the bathroom and get ready for bed. I want you all back here in ten minutes completely ready for bed." She directed. "James you know where the bathroom is, can you show your brothers?" James looked away and his face reddened. Hermione looked at Harry in confusion.

"It's okay James I'll show you the other bathroom." He led the group into the bathroom that was connected to the guest bedroom on the first floor, leaving a confused Hermione behind.

Ten minutes later Harry led the boys back into the telly area which now housed the toys that Harry had brought back over.

"I think the bed in the spare room is big enough." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded and picked Sam up and led the others to the room. Harry and Hermione tucked the boys in and were glad that no complaints came from any of them. Once goodnights where said and the two left the room, Harry stopped Hermione outside the bathroom door.

"James made a mess in here earlier." Harry went on to explain what happened. Hermione looked frustrated.

"And you didn't think it should be cleaned up immediately?" Without waiting for a reply she walked into the bathroom and began cleaning the mess.

Harry leaned against the door frame. "No, I was going to do it later."

"It's fine Harry. I'll have it cleaned up in no time, though the rug is beyond repair." She was bent over picking things up. "Go to bed Harry, I've got this covered." She smiled sadly at him before turning back to her work. Harry yawned. He looked between the scene before him and the end of the hallway towards the stairs, clearly torn between the decisions. He knew that Hermione would be able to clean it up in no time at all, but he also knew that it was the principle that counted. So he walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside her to help. She smiled at him and he knew he did the right thing. 

_Authors Note: So yes, that is my longest so far. That means I do have a goal to make another one as long as or longer than this one! I want to hear everyone's thoughts!:)_

_Thanks to those who continued to participate in my House Cup! The answer I was looking for was:_

_Waddiwasi_

_With the new updates, the House Points are now as follows:_

_Hufflepuff: 55 points_

_Ravenclaw: 80 points_

_Gryffindor: 15 points_

_Slytherin: 75 points_

_Congratulations Ravenclaw for winning this round._

_Quick congratulations to Ziva10 who was our first and so far only Gryffindor to participate. And lgilberi1982 representing Ravenclaw was our first to answer correctly this round. We will continue on in the next chapter._

_Your new question for 10 points is:_

_Which Gringotts bank vault held the Sorcerer's Stone?_

_I can't resist giving another sneak peek!_

"Harry flipped over and splayed his arm across the bed. Only, his arm didn't hit the bed, but instead hit something large and furry. He was drawn to it immediately and with his arm he pulled it closer to him in a death type grip."


	6. 5: A Very Welcomed Surprise!

Chapter Five:

A Very Welcomed Surprise!

_Disclaimer: I still do not own anything relating to Harry Potter. My sincerest apologies to the time it took to update. My only excuse is life. It drowned and smothered me with homework, competitions and stress. That said, I am awarding every house an extra ten points! I'm not sure how many times to say sorry, but I promise you I won't let my next chapter take as long. At the latest, it will be the thirteenth of May. Oh, wait- it will be before then. Exams are in May. Either way it won't take this long. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added my story to their favorites, subscriptions and communities! I love you all and hope you enjoy! _

Hermione woke up to a small body pressed close to her stomach. At first she assumed it was Rose or Hugo, but then she remembered. She blinked a few times waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light and she tilted her head down. James at some point in the night had curled himself into a ball against her side. She inwardly sighed and wondered what had happened to the boy's parents. She scooted backward to exit the bed but he flipped over and clung tight to her body.

"James." Hermione said smoothly, brushing the hair away from his eyes. "I need to get up and cook breakfast. Stay here, or get up?" She asked.

"Stay." He mumbled. Hermione pried the sleeping child off of her and exited the room. She walked across the door to the bedroom they had initially put the boys in and was relieved that the other two boys were still in their beds. She laughed at herself. What had she expected? That they'd get up and leave? She shook her head at the thought before going to check on Harry.

Before heading downstairs, Hermione opened Harry's door. Harry was thrashing about, all tangled up in his bed sheets and his face twisted in anger. Hermione swiftly approached the bed. She had dealt with Harry's nightmares before. He had gotten them during the period of time when they went Horcrux hunting. Now, the girl sat down on the edge of the bed at his side.

"Harry," She crooned and laid a hand softly on his cheeks. It broke her heart to see her best friend in this kind of pain. It hurt her to see anyone in pain, let alone her own friends and family. He calmed somewhat but still thrashed around, not as much though. She laid her other hand on his chest and applied pressure.

"Harry." She said a louder hard voice. He stilled considerably and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ginny?" He asked.

"Guess again."

"Hermione," Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I just woke up and was checking on you and the boys."

He nodded and lay there awkwardly. Luckily Hermione was perceptive. Sensing his discomfort, Hermione patted his knee and rose. "Go back to sleep, Harry. I have a sneaking suspicion that you didn't get very much sleep. I'll make you breakfast when you wake up." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Hermione," he rolled over onto his side, his breaths coming heavily. He always had nightmares. Well, not always, but when he was feeling particularly stressed he did. And today was one of those days. That night he had dreamed his usual dream. It was a horrible nightmare that had haunted him for years. Some nights he woke up in tears, others, a deep numb feeling.

"Good night Harry." Hermione glided back to the door quietly, taking one last glance at Harry to reassure herself. She entered the kitchen and got out material for pancakes. It distressed her that Harry hadn't slept well. She recalled a conversation that she had had with Ginny in the future.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

_"I don't know what to do Hermione." Ginny shook her head. She had a three year old sleeping Teddy in her lap. After taking Teddy into their care, Ginny had quickly come to think of Teddy as a son. That only strengthened after her marriage to Harry, and the two of them had been talking about starting a family of their own. Ginny had talked to Hermione about it quite a few times. But that wasn't the topic of their discussion now. Once again, Ginny had come to Hermione with her concerns about Harry. He was still suffering those horrible nightmares, and nothing they tried seemed to be working. They tried magical and Muggle remedies alike. Both had failed as of now. Ginny watched her best friend and soon to be sister-in-law enter the room with a tea tray._

_"The nightmares aren't getting any better are they?" Hermione poured her friend a cup of tea and sat down opposite Ginny; watching Teddy sleep fondly. She wanted to talk to Ginny about what it was like raising, or in Ginny's case helping to raise, a child. She and Ron had talked about starting a family a few times, but they hadn't decided anything yet. Hermione didn't want to bring it up now. Ginny was obviously worried about her husband, and she didn't want to be selfish._

_"No__,__ they aren't. On the bright side they aren't getting worse, but I do wish they'd get better." Ginny sipped her drink before gently setting it back down, trying to avoid stirring the sleeping child in her arms. _

_"Have you considered a Mind Healer?" Hermione suggested._

_Ginny laughed. "Hermione, I'm a highly qualified Healer. Do you think I haven't suggested it?" She snapped irritably at the woman, but then she winced, regretting her tone. Hermione didn't deserve it. The whole situation was stressful, and had Ginny in frustrated and bad moods lately. But that was no excuse to treat Hermione like dirt. She mumbled an apology before continuing. "He won't do it__,__ Hermione. I've brought it up numerous times. We've fought about it. I think he thinks it's a punishment for all the deaths that passed. He explains it as fleeting images of the moment they died. Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, even Dobby. They just play over and over again in his head and sometimes they taunt him. Blame him." Ginny wiped a tear away. "I think he thinks he deserves it."_

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Hermione shook the memory away as she set the table for four. She walked down the hallway and into her room.

"Daniel, Sam, it's time to get up. Breakfast is on the table," she brushed the fringe from Danny's face.

"I don't wanna," Danny smacked Hermione's hand away.

"Too bad. It's breakfast time. Wouldn't want James to eat it all would you? And I would hate for you to miss a walk to town to get some chocolate."

Both boys' eyes popped wide open. "You're lying!" Danny accused wide-eyed. Hermione feigned shock.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She looked away in disappointment. Danny's face broke into a smile.

"Come on Sam get up! It's breakfast time!" They jumped out of bed and headed for the door.

"Teeth and hands first boys!" She said over her shoulder to them while she made the bed. She laughed at their collective groans.

She entered her bedroom where James was curled up in a ball on the center of the bed.

"James, wake up. It's breakfast time," she shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes.

"I'm not hungry," he said with a grin.

"You wouldn't be lying to me now would you?" Hermione teased. She tickled him and he squealed loudly and thrashed about.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" He cried and she shooshed him, but released him.

"Then you better go brush your teeth and wash up before your brothers get to the food first." Hermione grinned and James ran out of the room. She herself was leaving the room when she paused at the sound of loud laughter coming from the dining area. It wouldn't have been a big deal if it weren't for the fact that she could hear them from upstairs. What would be so funny? She quickly made her way down to the kitchen, gasping when she entered the dining area.

"Snuffles!"

There, on the floor was little Sam, laughing and rolling around, with a large black dog rubbing his nose in all of the child's ticklish spots. The other two boys stood over the scene laughing. At the sound of Hermione's voice "_Snuffles_" stopped and his head shot up to look at Hermione. His big ol' head tilted to the right before jogging up to her and taking a seat at her feet, tilting his head to the other side.

Hermione gave a small half forced smile. "Danny, where did the dog come from?" Danny blushed and pointed at the back door of the kitchen.

"He just walked right into the house?" Hermione pressed. James shook his head.

"Danny let him in," James tattled. Danny sent his brother a fierce glare.

"Do you know the dog Miss Hermione?" Danny asked in a small voice.

"Yes Danny I do. But the point remains; you should never let stray dogs into your house. What if Snuffles had been dangerous?" She asked using Sirius's Animagus name.

The boys looked rightfully shame faced. "Okay, now everyone go and wash their hands again after handling the dog." She herded them into the kitchen and helped them wash up while "Snuffles" watched the scene curiously. Once finished, Hermione sat them all down and got a sufficient amount of food on their plates before excusing herself from the room. She gave a pointed look to _'Snuffles.'_

Snuffles followed Hermione into the only bedroom on the first floor. Once Hermione closed the door and turned around, she was face to face with the tall lengthy Sirius Black. He gave her a goofy grin before approaching her with wide arms. Hermione remembered him doing this before fifth year when she had gone to stay with them at Grimmauld place. She embraced him.

"Sirius," She said with a smile.

"Hermione!" He breathed in the scent of his godson that lingered about her. "Thank you so much for saving me this past year!" He pulled back so he could look her up and down, so to make sure she was all in one piece. He had quickly found that he had come to care greatly for all of Harry's close friends. He even managed at the beginning of summer to locate and check on Harry's redheaded friend...Ron, his name was. "How's Harry?" He asked before Hermione could tell him that a thank you wasn't needed. "Why are you with him? Why isn't he at the Dursleys?"

Hermione glanced away quickly. Should she tell him that Harry's been having nightmares? Ginny always said that they were the worse when he was under a great deal of stress. Sirius could see the battle within Hermione and he took her chin and directed her face toward his. "Hermione, how is Harry?" He asked again with a very serious voice, making sure his eyes met hers.

"Well, I mean, he's physically fine; and emotionally as well." She added quickly. "He just had some nightmares last night and didn't get much sleep so I sent him back to bed." She explained in a rushed breath. Sirius opened his mouth to ask again why they were even together, but closed it quickly when a loud crash came from the kitchen. Hermione's eyes widened and she bolted from the room. Sirius on her heels, but by the time they reached the kitchen he was Snuffles again.

Hermione was breathing hard. "Boys, what happened?" A large glass bowl lay shattered on the floor. Luckily it looked like no one was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hermione! I'm so sorry!" James blubbered. Snuffles trotted over to him and rubbed his head into the boy's neck.

"It's okay James, just tell me what happened."

"I'm not sure. I just wanted a cup and I was standing in here trying to decide how to get to the cabinet when one opened and this big bowl fell out," he rubbed his nose.

"It's okay James, I'll clean it up. What do you want to drink?" She walked over and retrieved a cup, using her slipper to make a path.

"Water," The boy hiccupped. Hermione got what he asked for and retrieved a broom to sweep. She was halfway through that when she felt something nudge the back of her knee. It was Snuffles. She leaned the broom against the counter and led Sirius upstairs to Harry's room.

~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~00~~

Harry flipped over and splayed his arm across the bed. Only, his arm didn't hit the bed, but instead hit something large and furry. He was drawn to it immediately and with his arm he pulled it closer to him in a death type grip. The thing yelped and Harry's eyes flew open. His eyes trailed downward some and green met black. He shot backwards and up so to fully see the bed intruder. A large black dog had taken residence in his bed. His eyes narrowed.

"Sirius?" He asked disbelievingly. If dogs could grin...

The form on the bed was quickly replaced with the form of Sirius Black. Harry's eyes widened and his face broke into a grin before he launched himself forward into his godfathers arms. They both went tumbling backward and onto the luckily carpeted floor.

"Harry!" Sirius laughed. The two sat up and embraced each other.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry sat with his back against the bed.

"Harry, I think the better question is what are _you _doing here?" Sirius asked in a surprisingly serious voice.

Harry hesitated. He couldn't tell his godfather that he was actually in his thirties and that he along with Ron and Hermione had somehow found themselves pulled into the past. So he lied of course.

"I only need to stay with the Dursleys for two weeks out of the summer. The two weeks are up and here I am." He smiled nervously and ran his hand through his hair. An action that made him look so much more like James, Sirius noted. But Sirius didn't comment on this. Instead he sent his godson a look that said, _'You better tell me everything.'_ And so Harry was forced to elaborate his lie.

"After the two weeks ended, I decided that I truly didn't want to stay at the Dursleys. So I wrote Hermione and she suggested that I stay at the Leaky Cauldron and use a disguise in public. It worked for a few days but then I got bored. So I wrote Hermione telling her that I was going to just buy a small Muggle house. She wouldn't let me stay here alone so she got permission to visit me. I mean, her parents don't know it's just us, but…." Harry shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. He inwardly prayed that Sirius would let it go. He didn't.

"When was the last time Dumbledore visited?" He pressed. Harry looked at him guiltily. Sirius eyes sparked. "He doesn't know? Harry James Potter! You left the Dursleys without telling anyone? Have you lost your damn mind?" His fists were clinched. How could the son of James Potter be so...so... so _irresponsible_? He froze. That was exactly why. _Because_ he was James Potter's son. James would have done the same thing. James hated having to go into hiding. It killed him that he had to rely on others for safety and protection. He hated being forced into a position he didn't want to be in. But James was an adult, he had options. Harry was fourteen. Why wouldn't he want to live with his relatives? They had raised him after all. Sirius thought back to that night when he first met Harry. He remembered how quickly Harry had accepted his invitation to live with him. He hadn't thought much of it then, his excitement overshadowed it; and then with Remus transforming, when was he supposed to dwell on it? He looked down at his godson who was staring at the wall in defiance.

"Harry," Sirius said gently, "why don't you want to live with the Dursleys? Did they...?" He looked off in another direction with unease.

"Abuse me?" Harry said without skipping a beat. He turned to face his godfather. "Yes Sirius, they did." Sirius' head snapped over to his godson. The boy's eyes looked shadowed, as if remembering an unpleasant experience. It was eerie. Before Sirius could let it sink in and flip his lid, Harry shook the thoughts away. He spoke in a completely unfazed and nonchalant tone.

"But hey, those Blood Wards are there to protect me right?" He said satirically. Sirius stared with shock and growing anger. How _dare_ they touch his godson? How could Lily's sister do that to her own _nephew_? How could _Dumbledore_ allow this? _Did_ Dumbledore know?

"Dumbledore," Sirius muttered. Harry yawned and got to his feet to stretch.

"Dumbledore? Well he might have suspected, but I doubt he considered the extent to which it went. It all comes down to the Blood Wards. They keep me safe from _Voldemort_," Harry all but spit the name.

"Harry, if I'd have known-"

"You could have done _absolutely_ nothing," Harry cut off. "It's done Sirius. Me...the Dursleys, we have an agreement. I stay there for two weeks each summer and then I leave. That's it. The end." He walked over to his wardrobe and began to change.

"Harry it's not that simple!" His rage was building. "What they did to you was wrong! They deserve to pay!"

Harry sighed. "Sirius let it go. It's in the past. I've moved past it, and so should you." Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"That's very mature of you."

Harry looked away. _Was_ he being too mature? The thing was, while the first time around at this age, he never would have named his abuse for what it was, he had long ago concluded that what the Dursley's had done _to_ him, and not done _for_ him, was out of line and not the way a guardian was supposed to act. It was so plainly obvious that as a child he had suffered from abuse. But if Sirius, if anyone for that matter, had asked the truly fourteen year old Harry about his home life, he would have lied through his teeth to make everything sound peachy. Maybe this would be harder than he thought. He put on big goofy grin.

"Well I did just turn fourteen a few weeks ago. I'm more mature now." He joked, hoping Sirius would move on.

Sirius got the hint. He would let it go for now. He gave Harry a smile. "You are aren't you! Almost a full grown wizard. Your parents would be so proud!" He pulled Harry into a hug and squeezed tight. Harry relaxed against the safety that came in the form of his godfather.

"Don't tell Dumbledore," he muttered against Sirius. "It's not like he needs to know. You're here." Harry felt Sirius' chest rumble as the man laughed.

"I'll let it go for now Harry. Just for now. Besides, at least this way I can keep an eye on you and ensure that you are safe."

"Exactly! See Sirius, you should be happy I did this," Harry hoped he could twist it all to his advantage.

"Don't tell Dumbledore." Sirius repeated Harry's words from earlier and Harry chuckled before he pulled away and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Harry and 'Snuffles' made their way to the kitchen, but when they ascertained that the children were gone, Sirius became...well, Sirius again. Hermione was cooking lunch and Harry and Sirius sat at the table talking Quidditch.

As Hermione prepared lunch, she felt a familiar prickle in her mind. It shocked her at first and she had been startled so badly that she had cut her finger with the knife. She swore.

"You okay over there?" Sirius asked from his lounged position at the table.

"Fine," Hermione called over her shoulder while she ran her finger under the cold water. She was embarrassed now. She hadn't recognized the feeling before but now that she did she could almost smack herself. That prickle, was the very familiar sensation of Harry's mind. In the future Harry had experimented with his Occlumency powers. Ron and Hermione were of course his guinea pigs. After years of practice and experimenting, Harry had managed to find a way to put images and memories into another's mind. He had initially gotten the idea from his own experiences, however unpleasant they were, from Tom. Professor Dumbledore had explained this through Harry and Voldemort's connection. And originally Harry agreed with this theory, but through more consideration, he began to wonder if maybe Tom hadn't learned a more advanced form of Occlumency. Perhaps his connection had nothing to do with Voldemort's ability to send Harry purposeful images of Sirius in the Hall of Prophecy's. And Harry was right.

Harry discovered that with enough energy, focus, and an intimate relationship already existing, he could put his _essence _or mind, into another's. He could share memories and thoughts with his close friends. They could commune in secret, in the middle of a crowd. Harry could talk to Sirius right now, and still enter Hermione's mind. Harry called it Self Occlumation. And that is what Hermione had felt earlier.

With that in mind, her weak shields dropped and she sensed Harry for the second time. Though Harry hadn't been able to speak clearly into another person's mind, he had been working on that when they were sucked into the past, he could still show Hermione the things he needed her to see. And right now she was seeing the full conversation between himself and Sirius. Harry couldn't risk Hermione telling a different story. So with Hermione now knowing the story that Harry shared, they would both be able to keep up their act. 

_Authors note: Sorry again! I hope this chapter was enjoyable! In case you didn't get the email, or read it- I edited the last chapter which included the addition of a large chunk. A reviewer had asked me to include more interaction between the two and the Chief, and I told her that I had actually had a large chunk of that which I ended up taking out. When she asked me to use it, I didn't think I would be able to recover it. Thank Merlin I store old writings in my email. Found it- and went back to include it. So if you haven't already, go reread my edit for the last chapter! OH! And also, if I haven't personally replied to your reviews, if you were logged in, and you asked a question, I apologize. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns feel free to PM me!_

_Thanks to those who continued to participate in my House Cup! The answer I was looking for was:_

_Vault 713_

_With the new updates, the House Points are now as follows:_

_Hufflepuff: 115 points_

_Ravenclaw: 140 points_

_Gryffindor: 65 points_

_Slytherin: 195 points_

_Congratulations Slytherin for winning this round. _

_Quick congratulations to LivHernandez from Ravenclaw who was the first to answer correctly. I would also like to note that got Gryffindor its final ten point's mere minutes before I was ready to post. I added the points and…well I got distracted on Skype to be honest :P_

_Your new question for, I'll spice up the numbers, 13 points (I'm sure I will regret having to count them up later) is:_

_What was the name of the orphanage in which Tom Riddle resided as a child?_

_P.S- It was requested that I give a harder question, and so I have! :)_

_I guess another sneak peek is in order! And a larger one to make up for my extended absence! Next chapter is currently set at 7,119 words, so it's longer than normal. Secondly, I was asked about slipping in a Ron chapter, to catch up with him. If you would like this, please let me know! _

_One:_

The two almost simultaneously crashed into the door to the pharmacy. Luckily they were able to slow down enough to where the door simply barreled open and they tumbled inside. The few people in the store, along with the pharmacist looked up with a mixture of amusement and disapproval. Hermione berated herself for her childish act. She was in her thirty's for goodness sake! Danny quickly dashed off and Hermione perused through the isles looking for cough syrup. It didn't take her long to find it and she was loading up an armful when around the corner of the isle came a red-faced Daniel and a tall rather large and balding man who had Daniels upper arm in a tight grip. The man looked aloof and angry.

_Two:_

"Sirius, you care about me right?" Sirius rolled his eyes at his godson's mundane question. Harry continued. "Then you wouldn't want the whole Wizarding world to know about this would you- With people like Rita Skeeter getting involved?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"What do you know of Rita Skeeter?" Harry almost punched himself for his words. He hadn't heard of her yet obviously. He took a deep breath.

"I may practically be a Muggle Born Sirius, but I do hear things. I do know that she a fowl, beetle of a person." He couldn't help but refer to her as her unregistered Animagus form. Sirius dipped his head, wanting Harry to continue.

"Anyways, like I was saying, you wouldn't want that splashed all over the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding world right? I know I certainly don't! And if I went to the Muggle authorities, a huge investigation would be launched and I would be taken away from them, which would probably not sit well with Dumbledore and his Blood Wards. So if you are set on them being punished _legally_, I don't want you doing anything stupid, why not wait until I become of age, and then I will go to the Muggle authorities. Although I will have to wait until I am eighteen, as coming of age in the Muggle world is eighteen and not seventeen. Will that please you?" Sirius seemed to think about it. He hated to be selfish, but this way he could keep an eye on Harry all summer. Dumbledore wouldn't let him just take Harry, which really pissed him off. But this way they could work around Dumbledore. James would be proud of his son's plan.


	7. Ronald's Intermission

Intermission:

Ronald's Struggles.

_Disclaimer: Well I feel simply terrible for my awful timing. Clearly I had more troubles with school and more trouble with procrastinating then I originally intended. But here is a much needed and requested Ron chapter. I apologize in advance if it is a bit dry or boring, but keep in mind that Ron hasn't really had anyone to talk to all of this about, and he's struggling with all that he has seen and how he would like to prevent it. I need only to edit parts of my next chapter and my plan is to update it in a few weeks. My sincerest apologies. And also, I do not own this franchise or world in any way shape or form! Thank you for all of the reads, and reviews! Thanks to PhilosopherStone909 who is practically my Beta! *Shameless plug:* Check out her story! You won't regret it! Now, on with the show!_

"Fred! George! Get down here, _now_!" Ron sat up with a start, flinching as his mother screeched from the bottom of the stairs. From somewhere below him he could feel the vibration of the floors as the twins bounded down the stairs, deciding against ignoring their mother. With a sigh, Ron flopped backwards onto the bed. He couldn't be sure how long it had been since waking up in his teenage body, but since then he had struggled between elation and grief. Grief over the loss of his future, the life he had created for himself. He could no longer wake in the night and walk across the hall to check on his children. He could no longer hold them, and tell them absurd stories and spoil them rotten. His future was gone. His present was gone. But here, now, he didn't have them. He was in the past…the new present? It was all confusing. Here there was Fred. There was an un-scared Bill. Here was all those he had lost to the war. Here, was the new present; the chance of a safe and smoother future. And that was the thought that flourished his elation.

There were days when Ron was pleased with this turn of events. Who wouldn't be? His knowledge of the future would prevent all his future woes. It would create a better place to raise his precious little ones. Of course, there were the days where Ron wanted nothing more than to be back in his own time, cuddled up on the sofa with his wife and children. Days when he feared that changing his past would change his future so drastically that his children wouldn't come to be. On these days he would lock himself in his room, and avoid his family at all costs. Some days they noticed, and others they hadn't. It was no surprise to Ron that he was awful at lying and pretending that something in his personality hadn't drastically changed. His family had noticed and noted his tilt in behavior, and it was obvious that they were worried. Just last night his mother had come into his room after he had gone to bed and attempted to understand her youngest son's change. Ron had almost come undone at her concerned eyes and gentle softness that laced her worry filled words. So badly did he want to spill every last detail; to have her hug him and tell him that his future would be different, because she was Molly Weasley, and not a soul _dared_ harm any of those under her care! But that hadn't been the case in his future. And so Ron had bit his tongue and tried to alleviate her worries. He told her that he had been having harrowing dreams, and that they were the reason for his change. Molly seemed to have believed it, or part of it at least. Ron could see no other reason why his mother had let him sleep in this morning like he had. Judging by the light that streamed into his bright orange room, it wasn't a stretch to assume lunch was nearing, and Ron groaned, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. His head dropped into his hands and he closed his eyes. He wished he hadn't. The images swarmed him, and they weren't happy ones. They were ugly, gruesome, and filled with death. His hands tightened into fists around his unruly hair as more images and flickers of different battles reminded him of what was to come if he and the others didn't do something. Already Ron could tell that today would be one of _those_ days.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his dark thoughts and he jumped to his feet, facing his assailant. Ginny. Ron visibly sagged, and Ginny's eyes narrowed at her older brother. Her suspicion didn't mask her worry well, and Ron gave his sister a weak attempt at a smile. "Bad dream," he tried to shrug off his actions. Ginny wouldn't have it, and she crossed her arms, standing a bit taller with confidence.

"Every night Ron?"

"What's it to you?" Ron bit back a bit harsher then he had initially intended, but he stayed with it, glaring back down at the fiery redhead that would one day grow up to marry his best mate. All trace of worry took flight from her face, and she leveled Ron with a defiant look.

"I thought I'd wake you for lunch. Mum has already said no in-betweens until dinner. But I doubt even food would curb your attitude." Ginny's voice was hard and reproachful, and she turned on her heel, slamming the door behind her before Ron could even begin to _consider_ an apology. Another sigh and Ron felt guilty.

"Sorry," he muttered belatedly to the closed door. It wasn't as if he wanted to act like an arse. In truth, it wasn't even done on purpose. The fact was Ron wasn't a carefree teenage boy anymore. The stress and knowledge of his future weighed on his shoulders heavily. He wondered idly if perhaps he would be acting differently had he the chance to fully discuss the situation if Hermione and Harry. He knew they were residing together, and the thought irked him. It wasn't that they were staying together without him, well not really. It was agitating knowing that while he was living under his parent's roof, having to abide by their rules and run of the house, his two best mates were living a carefree and stress-free summer. At least the two of them could talk to each other about their situation. Ron had no one. Only on one or so occasions was he able to make contact. All this pent up information was killing him. Still he was confused and felt left in the dark. On top of that, the chaotic environment of the Burrow had him jumping at every turn. His own future had been hectic, but it hadn't been like this since, well since he really was fourteen. It had been a different kind of hectic chaos, and Ron was still trying to adjust. Compared to the day he woke up, Ron felt he had done quite a bit of adjusting. He no longer cried at the sight of Fred, who had surprisingly, and rarely, seemed to be so shocked he was unsure of how to act. It had only been a stroke of luck that he had been alone when he had run into the twin. The memory of how he felt when he first saw Fred sent chills down his spine. To be reunited with a brother that had died and with whom you had lived without for years was enough to break any man. And Ronald was no exception. He had clung to his brother and sobbed. Fred had been so stunned by his baby brother's tears that he had forgone the first crack that had come to mind and instead worried for Ron's sanity. Only after Ron brokenly told Fred about a nightmare involving his death, and Fred assuring the teenager that he was still alive and looking for trouble, did Fred crack a joke about Ron's hormonal side showing itself. Fred had not forgotten to teasingly add that Ron ought to come to them if he had any questions about his _"changing body." _There was truly no telling what they would have actually told him had even considered approaching them. However, it had gotten a chuckle from Ron, and that had been what Fred was going for.

After cleaning up a bit and slipping into a fresh pair of trousers and a singlet top, Ron headed down to the kitchen. The old wooden steps protested his movements, and Ron began to slow down as he approached the ground floor. His mother's yells drifted towards him easily, and with some hesitation Ron entered the small kitchen. Ginny was sitting closest to him with her head low, shoveling food in her mouth. She paused momentarily when Ron entered, but after seeing him she immediately turned back to her meal. Ron noted Percy's lack of appearance and inwardly scoffed. In the end Percy had realized his wrongs, but until then, he was still an annoying git. Quickly, Ron slid into the seat opposite his sister and began piling food onto his plate. His attitude may have changed some, but his appetite sure hadn't.

"Ronald, slow down," Molly said sharply, pausing in her berating of the twins, "just because you wouldn't get up for breakfast doesn't mean you have to make up for the lost meal now." Ron's eyebrows drew together. It was rare that his mum ever truly scolded him for his proportions. The twins must have really screwed up somewhere. Glancing sideways at the two in question, Ron noticed the twins were keeping quiet. He continued to glance around and finally he saw the source of the argument. A stack of forms lay on the counter behind Ron's mum. Ron recognized what he could see of them as order forms for the twin's future shop. Molly had taken a good deal of time getting used to the shop, but eventually she had come around. That was eventually though, and now was now. And now, she was not happy at Fred and George's antics. Ron glanced back at the twins. Even they knew when not to argue. At least not while their mother was speaking that is. Molly turned back to her trouble making sons, and in a moment of bravery, George opened his mouth to speak before his mother could.

"But Mum, we don't _want_ to work at the Ministry."

"Yeah, we _want_ to open our shop," Fred added. George continued, and from there they only bounced off each other.

"We've got it all worked out, Mum. We know what it costs to open a site for the shop, and the upkeep."

"And we already know our consumer base. Everyone needs a good laugh, Mum."

It amazed Ron to see the twins like this. Not only back together and building off of each other, but to see them so serious. It only happened rarely, and really only when they were discussing the finer points of business. Especially their own.

"I think it's a good idea," Ron cut in, mouth full. Fred and George looked down at him with an approving look. Molly however turned her reproachful look back onto her youngest son. She had yet to touch her food, and now it seemed that she wouldn't. Molly set her silverware down and crossed her arms.

"And you know all about this?" Molly sent Ron a pointed look and Ron quickly swallowed. Perhaps he should pretend he hadn't known what his siblings were up to. A small shrug and Ron continued forward, a sincere grin presenting itself.

"Yes, and so do some of the students at Hogwarts. People already love it, Mum. Imagine if they had a shop! They'd make loads of galleons, Mum. It would be bloody fantastic," Ron finished with a large bite off his plate. Molly snorted.

"You're too young to understand. And don't go and get any ideas! You have two years to prepare for your OWL's, and I won't see you blow it," she glanced at the twins, who grinned at their plates, understanding their mum's train of thought. "And on that note," Molly turned back to the twins. Apparently she hadn't lectured them enough on that matter either. With wide eyes the boys looked at each other and then back at their plates. There wasn't much left, and with agile speed, they dumped their plates onto Ron's before he could protest.

"Would you look at that, George?"

"Well Fred, it would look as though we've finished our lunch. Shall we-"

"Finish up our school homework?"

"Yes! What a fine idea, Fred!"

Ron could only watch in awe as the twins made their escape. Molly looked about ready to follow after them, but instead turned her gaze to her youngest children. She gave them her serious look, "If either of you slack in your studies this year, you will regret it!" Leaning across the table, Molly picked the twins plates up and dumped them in the sink. She turned to her own plate and grimaced, not quite feeling up to eating now.

"Mum, I don't think you have to worry about me. I actually enjoy most of my studies," and with that, Ginny handed her Mum her plate, and left the kitchen, not even looking at her brother once.

"It'll be different this year, Mum. I promise." It wasn't a stretch, as Ron made this promise at the end of every summer.

"Is the yelling finally over?" Ron turned his head as Percy strolled in, trying to look important. He went to make himself a plate, but Molly offered him her untouched one.

~~~(^O^)~(^O^)~~~(^O^)~(^O^)~~~(^O^)~(^O^)~~~

After lunch, Ron had wondered around the yard, thinking. He did that a lot lately, and he didn't like it. Once he was back together with Hermione and Ron, he would be back to his old self. Well, he would be more loud and rambunctious. Right now he was just feeling isolated and a bit lonely. The arrival of his friends couldn't come soon enough, and Ron waited day by day for his father to come home with news of acquiring tickets. Finding himself growing bored quickly, Ron made his way over to the garden, where he watched the gnomes play around with each other. Some of them wrestled with each other, while a few of the younger ones had taken note of the human watching them. When the sun began to set, Ron finally headed back to the house.

Upon entering the living area, the Floo flared to life in a fantastic show of emerald green fire, and when the flames died away, Ron's jaw dropped. There, standing before him, was a younger, happier, and un-scared Bill Weasley. He smiled widely and bent down to return his mother's embrace.

"It hasn't been that long, Mum," he chuckled lowly, shaking his head. George rolled his eyes dramatically, grinning all the while.

"But you see, Bill, the Golden-"

"-Son has now returned," Fred gave a theatric bow, humbling himself in his brother's presence. Molly pointedly ignored them, but Bill erupted into laughter and before anything could be done about it, he had swept his twin brothers into identical _hugs_ reminiscent of a headlock. Fred and George both struggled against their older brother, and memories of their childhood with varying scenes such as this floated to mind.

"Mum!" Both the twins whined together.

"You boys aren't giving my mum a hard time, are you?" Bill said with a growing mischievous grin. Being the oldest, Bill had always been close, and thus very protective of the Weasley matriarch. And when was it not fun to bully his siblings? Molly however didn't seem to agree.

"Oh put them down!" Molly swatted her oldest son, but not without giving him an approving wink. Ginny had her hands at her sides, laughing bubbly and loudly at her older brother's troubles. Mischief peppered the eyes of Bill Weasley as his sights turned to his youngest and only sister. He had been in and out of her life as she grew older, but despite that they had their moments as Bill tried to be there for all his siblings.

"I'm not seeing the humor, little sister." Ginny could see the trouble in his eyes and her own eyes widened. In a second Bill had her thrown over his shoulder like a sack of vegetables. There was nothing she could do but laugh and flail, demanding to be set down. Only after the threat of her Bat-Bogey Hex did he finally relent.

"I see the sass sure didn't skip this Weasley generation," Bill muttered, looking over Ginny's head at Percy. He nodded politely at Percy, knowing the boy wouldn't appreciate the physical contact. Finally Bill noticed his gob smacked little brother.

"Do I get a hug, or are you going to stare at me like you've just seen a boggart?" Bill beckoned Ron closer.

"Has he wet himself?" George snickered.

"Least I'm not the only one," Fred muttered to himself in response to Ron's staring. After shaking his head, Ron smiled widely and closed the gap between himself and his brother, accepting the embrace. Before he had fully pulled back, the Floo flared again, and out stepped Charlie Weasley. That was when Ron remembered. This was the night his dad had told them the news about the World Cup tickets. Ron could have done flips. His excitement must have been obvious, for Charlie approached him first.

"Calm down little brother, I know you missed me, but no need to jump out of your skin." Charlie wasn't much for physical affection, so he merely patted Ron's shoulder, a warm and sincere smile pulling at his hard features. In fact, he only hugged his mother and his sister. Ron had practically been bouncing on his toes waiting for the pleasantries to finish. He kept glancing between his eldest brothers and his father. Arthur clapped his hands together and prepared to speak.

"Finally," Ron said in a sighed exasperation before blushing and motioning for his dad to continue. Arthur gave his youngest son an odd look, but turned to everyone and continued.

"For some of you, this isn't too big of a surprise," he glanced at the new arrivals, "but for others it is. You all know I've been trying to get a number of tickets to the upcoming World Cup between Ireland and Bulgaria." Arthur never got to finish his nice little speech, for everyone had figured out the rest. Especially with the tip-off their brother's arrivals gave. The Weasley children erupted into cheers; the excitement in the room was all too palpable. It hadn't taken long at all for the boys to find themselves rolling around on the floor arguing about the game's outcome. Laughing and joking all the while. And even Ron was just as excited as he had been the first time.

"You got Harry a ticket?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Arthur laughed at his son's question, and Ron noticed his sister's excitement increase that much more.

_Authors Note: Again, my apologies on timing. I wrote this the other night! Stayed up all night to complete it! I know it isn't the most thrilling, but our poor lonely Ron is feeling isolated as of now, and is having trouble sifting through his feelings without his Hermione. Still working on review replies! 3 And if anyone ever has any comments, questions, or concerns, don't hesitate to PM me. I listen openly and don't take offense easily. Also, if you see mistakes, let me know!_

_Thanks to those who continued to participate in my House Cup! The answer I was looking for was:_

_Wools Orphanage_

_With the new updates, the House Points are now as follows:_

_Hufflepuff: 128 points_

_Ravenclaw: 166 points_

_Gryffindor: 78 points_

_Slytherin: 221 points_

_Congratulations Slytherin for winning this round._

_Your new question for a possible total of 20 points (4 parts) is:_

_Who is the House Ghost for each of the Hogwarts Houses?_

_I hope this chapter was satisfactory! Would anyone like to see smaller Ron scenes slipped into my other chapters between now and them all being back together again? I don't mind doing that. Secondly, the sneak peeks for my next chapter is the same I gave you in the last chapter. As I posted it before I knew I was going to post a Ron chapter._

_One:_

The two almost simultaneously crashed into the door to the pharmacy. Luckily they were able to slow down enough to where the door simply barreled open and they tumbled inside. The few people in the store, along with the pharmacist looked up with a mixture of amusement and disapproval. Hermione berated herself for her childish act. She was in her thirty's for goodness sake! Danny quickly dashed off and Hermione perused through the isles looking for cough syrup. It didn't take her long to find it and she was loading up an armful when around the corner of the isle came a red-faced Daniel and a tall rather large and balding man who had Daniels upper arm in a tight grip. The man looked aloof and angry.

_Two:_

"Sirius, you care about me right?" Sirius rolled his eyes at his godson's mundane question. Harry continued. "Then you wouldn't want the whole Wizarding world to know about this would you- With people like Rita Skeeter getting involved?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"What do you know of Rita Skeeter?" Harry almost punched himself for his words. He hadn't heard of her yet obviously. He took a deep breath.

"I may practically be a Muggle Born Sirius, but I do hear things. I do know that she a fowl, beetle of a person." He couldn't help but refer to her as her unregistered Animagus form. Sirius dipped his head, wanting Harry to continue.

"Anyways, like I was saying, you wouldn't want that splashed all over the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding world right? I know I certainly don't! And if I went to the Muggle authorities, a huge investigation would be launched and I would be taken away from them, which would probably not sit well with Dumbledore and his Blood Wards. So if you are set on them being punished _legally_, I don't want you doing anything stupid, why not wait until I become of age, and then I will go to the Muggle authorities. Although I will have to wait until I am eighteen, as coming of age in the Muggle world is eighteen and not seventeen. Will that please you?" Sirius seemed to think about it. He hated to be selfish, but this way he could keep an eye on Harry all summer. Dumbledore wouldn't let him just take Harry, which really pissed him off. But this way they could work around Dumbledore. James would be proud of his son's plan.


End file.
